Fighting For Something
by BabyCrocodile
Summary: Living with the tragic murder of her mother. Tris is 16 and enrolling high school. Will she be able to hide her identity? Will her side of fighting be hidden? Or will she crumble? Romance, Humor, Adventure, and Drama. Rated T/M for language and some content.
1. Chapter 1

***I do own Divergent or any of the characters. I thank Veronica Roth for making the amazing story.**

Fighting for Something

I sit here staring at the wheel. Wondering am I making the right choice? Will I be able to pull this new look off.

I look into the rear view mirror staring at the sleek black wig atop my head. With none of my blond poking out. The long soft curls cover my neck. While side bangs lace my forehead. I debated on glasses, but just couldn't.

Then I start to see other cars pull in. A Jeep pulls up next to me will two tan boys with dark hair hanging out of the edge. They don't notice me as they walk to the school doors.

Maybe I won't get noticed and I can stay here and not relive the memories of the past. Even thinking about her brings me back to that day.

***Ten years ago***

Holding my moms hand I skip down the side walk. Wearing a light blue dress with polka dots. Spinning at every hop I take.

Soon my mother and I stop just before we enter a restaurant. She fixes my blue bow neatly placed on my French braid. We then enter the little ice cream shop for my birthday dinner. After I finished my grilled cheese my mother treats me to ice cream. We celebrate my 6th birthday together. " I know you are a little upset that your father and brother could not make it. But don't worry my little birdie they will be back in town. Tomorrow." She says. " Mommy why do you call me birdie?" I ask. " Well sweetie it's because when you flap your wings you always fly. You soar straight into the sky, and you still never leave those who cannot fly behind. That's why your my little birdie, because you fly to my heart." I am not sure if I get what my mother is saying, but I know it means I am dear to her. With that ending we walk down the street.

Our house is a bit away but we don't mind. We enjoy the night walks together.

Up ahead I see a Pennie! I dash for it and yell, "Mommy look I found a Pennie that is good luck!" I turn around to show her when she is no where to be found. I start to walk backwards till I see her in an alley. " Mommy my Pennie look!" I say to her. Then I see a man behind her he's holding her tight. He then tells me mommy wants me to sit in the corner. I follow what the man says until I see a cloth around my mothers mouth. I run over and hit the man. He shoves me down on the ground and threatens if I get up. I sit and stare at this man. His thin snake like features in his face that appears even more as he touches her. His head jerks my way splashing grease from his hair towards me. He tells me to turn around and close my eyes. As soon as I do this he starts to do things with my mommy and she starts to cry. I cry too and close my eyes. It isn't till he touches my back that my hands drop. His hands do not as they lower down my body. I feel a cool blade scrape my skin as he moves me. I cry as his fingers touch me. It hurts as he pushes them. Until he unbuckles his pants, and then I recoil and try to imagine my mother singing to me now.

Fly my little birdie, don't you cry, everything is going to be alright.

The pain is too much to bear; I pass out.

I awake in the same alley cut and bruised. I look around and I see my mother alone. She lays on her side and holds her tummy."It's okay Birdie, that was a bad man." Her hand is red and and white, as she holds herself. I realize she is dying from cuts in her tummy. I feel a wetness trickle down my cheek.

"Now Birdie I need you to stop crying and fly! You need to fly and go touch others hearts."She whispers this as her eyes close. "You have already landed on mine."

***Present Time***

Just thinking of it I kiss my hand and place it on my tattoo closet to my heart. I have three ravens flying towards my heart; one for every family member. Closer to my heart closer I am loosing, or have lost them.

I have to do this. Either way she would want me to make friends and not just sit at home and mope.

Hoping out of my yellow Porsche I walk towards the entrance. I push the door open to Faction High and walk to the office. As I enter I am greeted by a woman named Miss Indo. "Here are your classes, schedule, locker combination, and your ID. Now your classes are based with members from your faction. It says here that you chose Dauntless. So you will be having D lunch." She says all of this so quickly it takes a moment for me to collect. Then she points in the direction of my locker. As I walk I stare at my ID and schedule.

**Home room- Ms Cara**

**Foreign Language- Mrs. Tatan**

**AP Chemistry- Mrs. Mathews**

**Ceramics- Mrs. Killian **

**Lunch **

**AP History- Mr. Hillel**

**Calculus- Mr. Jameson**

**AP English- Mr. Biermann **

**Physical Fitness- Mr. Eric**

I slowly read my ID. Tris Pri.

The name seems to be close enough to Beatrice or Tris Prior. But still not noticeable.

I look up to see one of the tan boys from the geep looking at me. Smiling as I walk towards my locker.

Just as I reach it he says,"You must be new, I am Uriah your locker neighbor!" I open my locker and set my bag in just as he sees my books. "Woah! Are you in Erudite cause these are thick books!"

"No, I am in Dauntless and nice to meet you Uriah I'm Tris." I say sliding my gold ID on.

"Well Tris let's see your schedule!" He says as pulling the paper. "Ooo you have classes with me and my friends. And it says that we have home room with Ms Cara."

"We?" I ask

"Yes, after all we are locker neighbors!"

We walk down the long hallway to a room on the edge. As we enter Uriah is greeted by other faces.

"Uriah what are you hiding behind you?" The other tan boy says.

Before he says something, I move by Uriah's side and say " Hi I am Tris, the new girl."

"Annnd my locker neighbor!" Uriah shouts.

"Is he always like this?" I say pointing to Uriah.

"If you mean annoying, yes. But we all still like him" A dark haired girl says to Uriah. "By the way I am Christina, and I love Your Outfit!"

I look down to remember what I am wearing. Black sequin leggings and pink tee. With pink sandals. After all it is still October.

"Oh thanks, I just got these pants in California."

"Is that wear your from, and I am Shauna. The taller half of Uriah is my boyfriend Zeke."

"Hey could I not be compared to my brother!" Zeke shouts.

" No!" The girls shout.

"No, I am from Chicago actually I just was tutored. And I travel a lot."

"Vacation or parents job?" Christina chirps out.

"Kind of like vacation but work for me. Best not to ask." I say with strange looks on me. Well at least that was true. Kind of..

"I guess we have a mystery girl." Zeke replies. I blush.

The bell soon rings and I hurry out of class. Acting shy was hard, but I still do not want blow my cover.

I practically did nothing in all of my other classes. Everything was review for me. Having a tutor I advanced in class. So now it's just plain boring. Until I reach Ceramics.

"Alright class, I want you to make something out of clay that describes a part of you. Now you have to finish by Friday. So Go!" She tells us.

I look at my table of two a boy with dark blue eyes sits across from me. His wide, midnight blue eyes.. Stop! You are here to make friends and nothing else! I tell myself.

"My names Four by the way. You must be Tris my friend Zeke told me about you." Says Four the blue eyed.. Okay I need to concentrate or I will loose myself.

I nod at what he says and start to make a bow out of clay. After folding pieces over to finish I see my handy work. A nice neat bow.

If others see they will think its for beauty. When I see it I picture the only thing I have left from my mother. And only thing intact from that night in the alley.

I look up and see him making a soccer ball. So he likes sports too. I guess we have something in common.

The bell then rings for lunch. Once I put my stuff away a broad girl bumps into me. Or it sounded like a girl.

"Ooops Sorry." She mocks. I grit my teeth and reply, "Not a problem." She laughs and walks away with two boys. I resist the urge to snap back.

Walking into the cafeteria I see a hand wave me over.

"Hey Tris come sit over here!" Christina calls.

I sit between her and Uriah.

"Alright here is everyone Will, Me, you, Uriah, Marlene, other side Shauna, Zeke, Four, Al, and Lynn."

Everyone smiles besides Lynn, she eats her burger. So I start to eat my salad and listen to the conversation.

" So tonight is the Football, Track, and Cheer tryouts. Who is doing cheer with me?" Christina asks.

Marlene nods and Shauna shakes her head.

"Tris how about you?" Marlene says

"I am not sure if that's my thing. Sports are okay." I say quietly. Ugg this lying and being shy is killing me. Sports are amazing!

"Wow, I pegged you as a sporty girl." Shauna stated.

"I guess not, she must be more of an Erudite than Dauntless." Four remarked. I try my hardest not to show my frustration.

"You still should try out. For something at least." Shauna tells me.

"Maybe I will but don't get your hopes up." I say just as the bell rings. Being fake is killing me, but so will being real.

Finally the end of the day. Wait I still have Gym, Crap! This is going to be hard to do.

I change with the other girls and walk out. Our gym teacher Eric is calling us over.

"Alright Fruitcakes! You either play Soccer or Volleyball now go!" He yells.

Well that is new, Fruitcake. Huh.

I walk to the soccer field and then realize volleyball would be easier to stink at. But I'm stuck at soccer.

Zeke and Four are captain. Zeke chooses first.

**Uriah**

Edward

**Shauna**

Will

**Marlene**

Christina

**Drew**

Peter

And then that leaves me.. Wow now I'm pissed. But at least they think I suck.

Zeke puts us in position. I basically do nothing great...

The game starts off at 0-2 Four kept scoring since Uriah was staring at Marlene's ass. I jog up to Four who is ready to strike. He stops there..

"Hey you may want to move I am going to kick this and your gonna get hurt. I just don't want you to get injured." He says coolly.

Now I am enraged! Screw this shit!

"Game on!" I says clenching my fists.

Four looks puzzled as I take the ball and go down the field. Ha, no one can keep up with me and I'm not even breaking a sweat! I kick the ball past goalie.

"Woah you have a lot of luck." Four says to me.

"Zeke group meeting." I shout. Wanting to pummel Four so bad.

"Alright Drew you take Peter he is easily taken down by speed. If you trip him or swipe he won't last. Uriah stop staring at Marlene's ass. Shauna you got Christina and Will. They never leave each other. And Lastly I will be striker." I command as we huddle.

They look at me with confusion. "Go!" I shout.

They ball starts off with Edward the keeper till Four gets it. Four soon loses it as I sweep under getting the ball. Regaining my balance I pass to Zeke. Who then passes to me I kick and hit the rim.

"Ha you missed now look who is winning!" Peter shouts

I turn around when he says this. Then I do a bicycle kick into the net.

The game is like this till it's over. 10-2 with us winning.

I walk off the field not even breaking a sweat. I hear foot steps behind me and I see Christina.

"I thought you said you are not good at sports! Now you have to try out for cheer!" She screeches.

"I kind of lied. And I guess I do have to now."

"Of Course You Do!"

Just when I thought my day was over.

I head to cheer and plan to make this tryout quick. By doing that I have to make the team.

" Alright girls I am Tori the track and Cheer coach. Yes, that means you can do both. But academics still count." She tells us.

As girls warm up I hug Tori. She has been a substitute mom since the incident. I ask her if it could be quick since Mack wants to see me for training soon. She tells me that's fine.

"Alright time to show us what you got. Tris you are up first!" She yells.

I walk up and do a back handspring into a summer salt. Then a couple flips and finally a spilt. I get up dust myself off and sit down.

"Alright, thank you for demonstrating that now you can head to track tryout with coach Amar. He is my assistant." She tells me with a look of 'you over did it'. I smile back and head towards Amar.

He knows from Tori that I have to leave soon so he gives me a 400 and then tells me to head off.

The other runners cannot keep up with me. Once I pass the line they still have more to go.

Amar hands me my two uniforms and I head off. Seeing dark blue eyes that stared at me in ceramics staring at me now.

I reach the house and run inside. I finish homework and eat dinner. Then head to my room. I pull over an edge of carpet and open the door beneath. I toss the black wig in and thank that the bobby pins kept it in at gym. Grabbing my plain leggings and black sweatshirt I pull out a blue ribbon. With my blond hair in a French braid and a blue bow at the bottom I pull my hoodie over. I exit out the back and start walking.

I reach doors to and underground building and head in. Mack greets me training room 6.

My name here is 6. I am a undefeated fighter known all over. And 6 is for the age I started to fight for something.

**Thanks for Reading my story! If I can get five reviews I will add chapter two. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Again I do not own Divergent or the Characters. Veronica Roth I thank for creating them.**

Mack starts me off on laps. After I finish I head to the bags. All I have to do is picture the snake like face that haunted me in my dreams. Then the bag breaks. Mack yells at me since it costs money to replace bags constantly. But I don't care, the reason I fight is because of that day. I fight so it never happens again.

After a long workout its now 12. I grab my bag and start to head out the door. I feel the vibration of my phone and check who it is. Christina

_Hey watcha doing? -C_

_Not much hbu?-T_

_Seeing if you want to go to Zeke's party friday?-C_

_Yeah that sounds fun-T_

_Before the party you have to come over so I can do your makeup-C _

_Cool see ya-T_

Luckily I will be back in town by friday. Otherwise I leave tomorrow night to LA for a fight. I get back Thursday so I should have time heal by friday if I'm bruised.

I wake up to my alarm blasting. I dance my way though the house. Singing along as I go. Then I hear Tori come in to grab my bags for LA. She sees me dancing and singing. She try's to hold in her laughter and ends up failing. I help her carry the bags to the car and then rush back upstairs to get ready. I bobby pin my wig in place and style it. I slip on some Jean Capri leggings and a gray shirt. Then add a bit of flair on my eye shadow so I stand out.

I don't have to be shy and ugly now do I.

I grab some my leather jacket and some granola on the way out.

Once I pull up I see the Jeep pull up next to me. Both brothers get out and smile at me. Uriah smile stays for a long time.

"What did you visit Amity or something?" I ponder

"Nope, just really happy to see my locker neighbor!"

"This is going to be hard getting used to care bear here." I say pointing to Uriah. Who looks as if I said magic words.

"I'M YOUR CARE BEAR AND YOU ARE MY TRISSY BEAR!" I have to cover my ears in fear of my eardrums bursting.

We walk with the others to class and Uriah still has his smile on.

"It's too early for this shit." I mumble causing everyone to laugh.

Again classes go by fast, even with my friends in them I still fall asleep. Yet I should sleep on the plane ride not in class. Who said real me was smart.

I walk in to ceramics and see that sky of blue again. As if little stars speckled through them.

Why does he make me honk this way. I hate him yet still want melt in his arms! Euuggh!

"Today you finish your personal statement piece by glazing it. Also today get to know your table partner. They are permanently there for the rest of the year." The teacher announces.

I roll my eyes in irritation. I have to deal with this all year. Going from hate to love!

Did I just say love! Oh my god! What was I thinking!

"So you like to be pretty?" As if the eyes said it.

"What? Where did you get that from?" I say

"You made a bow, you wear expensive clothing, and you wear makeup. Isn't it obvious you like your appearance ?" Whoa now someone is stepping into dangerous territory.

"No, I couldn't care less about how I look. I'm not that shallow." Slightly blushing. Crap why do cheeks always go pink.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Oh he needs to shut it or I will make him eat those words.

"You wanna bet me on that, Four?"

"Sure, take off your jacket and slip this paint shirt over. It's hideously covered in paint."

Follow what he says. "Wear it all day and then tell me appearance matters nothing to you."

"Okay I will!" I say walking to lunch. He will rue the day he messed with me."

I quickly run in the bathroom. My hair look horrible with this shirt. I pull it up in a bun and pull the excess shirt into a pony tail. Once I tuck it in I look great!

That will show that jerk.

I now sit by Shauna across from Four.

"Cool shirt Tris." Marlene chimes.

"Thanks I say." Now smirking at Four.

"I didn't even know someone could look that good. In that shirt." He whispers. Unlike the others I heard him.

"Do you want to say that again?" I ask holding my hand by my ear.

He then scowls and flips me off. Oh, I can play games all day.

I get compliments all day. Which pisses Four off. I makes me smile. I head to gym for the last part of my day.

I see Four with a giant smirk.

Shit! The shirt doesn't follow gym dress code! I can't skip gym or Tori will be pissed.

"Alright Four wipe that smirk off your face. What do you have in mind for gym?"

"How about you wear that shirt and no other? After all that was the deal." He says with a laugh.

I smile and then turn around. I will show him. If I can't wear any shirt I wear no shirt.

I smile at my neon pink and green sports bra. My running shorts are black and gray to go with the bright colors. I tuck shirt in the side of my pants. Then I walk out.

When I walk out eyes are all on me. I walk towards Eric to see what we are doing today. Four turns around and his mouth drops.

"You may want to close that or it will get stuck." I say coolly.

"Fruitcakes, today we are running. Except I need Tris." Uh oh what did I do now.

"Here!" He looks me up and down. Then smirks. Pervert!

"Amar told me you need to run your laps for track. Since you will be excused from practice."

"Yes, thank you." Tori could have at least texted me this.

While everyone starts to jog I stretch. For track I start with a 80m sprint.

I grab a stopwatch to watch my time. Then I am off.

Faces go by so quick as I run. Each one returning after another.

Then I clock my time. Not bad but I can do better. Then I start a 800m.

Once I finish I see a all eyes on me.

"What else did you not tell us? Besides being a sport prodigy." Zeke asks as I start to jog with them.

"Nothing." I bite my lip.

"Liar!"

"Christina just said you lied. She is never wrong, she's practically a lie detector." Al says.

"Okay, I have been acting shy around you guys."

They all look at me weird.

"Good! I thought my Trissy Bear was becoming boring." I slap Uriah when he says this.

"Ow!"

I laugh and then head to change. School is over so I put on some of my 6 clothing. It's still warm in LA so ripped dark wash shorts. A black shirt to show off my muscles and then my leather jacket. I look Badass!

"Oh, Four by the way I don't care about my appearance." I toss the shirt at his face. Then walk out the doors. Tori drove my Porsche home so I now I look for the bus. Yes, a bus. It's one of those for bands. Except it is my travel bus.

I look around and quickly head in the bus.

I just got back from LA with Tori. She dropped me off at the house. My father is never home due to his job and Caleb, my brother, is at college. So as I open the door the house is empty. I quickly toss my fighter clothes beneath the carpet. Then check my phone, Tori says I need a separate phone for fighting otherwise I will get distracted. 7 new messages

_Where were you today?-C_

_Are you sick?- M_

_Hello?-C_

_Trissssssy this is Uriah! And I miss my locker neighbor!-U_

_Are you still coming to my party?-Z_

_Oh by the way I gave your number to the guys...- C_

_Tris are you still coming to school?-S_

I think to save time I will just say my excuse to all of them at school. But what should it be?

I'll go with sick and couldn't find my phone. That is a good one. After a long week I gladly fall asleep on my bed.

I wake up to the sound system playing music. I hooked my radio up to the sound system in case I sleep somewhere besides my room. I walk into the bathroom to shower and see some bruises.

Crap! I knew that I shouldn't have played easy to take down. I should have just ended it sooner. Even if I won I will have a fun time hiding the bruises. One sits on my stomach while the other large one is on my wrist. An occasional bruise is on my hand, but that's from not taping my knuckles.

I pull over a tank top and yellow tee. Then slip on my black leather leggings. After some mascara and lipgloss I call it good. Uncovering the carpet I grab my wig. The soft curls on the wig match my outfit nicely.

Once downstairs I eat a banana and yogurt. Then I head to school.

I pull up and instantly asked questions. Still wearing my sunglasses I look up and see Cristina.

"Where Have You Been!" She squeals.

"I was sick and didn't have my phone."

Hoping out of the car she tells the others what I told her.

"So your the one with the yellow Porsche." Four says.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I say before I think.

"What happened to innocent Tris?"he tells me. With a wide smirk.

I roll my eyes and start walking inside.

Why does he get to me! Part of me wants to stare in those dark blue eyes while the other wants to show him. Uughh!

Uriah sees me and starts to run. He then jumps on me saying"TRISSSY BEAR!"

"This is new." I say holding him like a puppy. Four looks away jealous. Now why would be jealous of this hmmm.

I quickly drop him as my wrist starts to hurt. He fakes being sad as the others laugh at him.

"You still going tonight?" Zeke chimes in.

"Yeah."

The others disappear as we walk to home room.

The day goes by pretty fast; except my classes with Four. I don't know why but something is there. His smile either puts me at ease or infuriates me. Why can't I figure this out!

When gym arrives I change before the girls can see my bruises. As Eric tells us what to do Four winks at me. I blush.

WHAT!? I never blush! What is going on!

Eric then tells us either tumbling or running. Zeke, Four, and Uriah joke and come to tumbling. I see Tori at tumbling. She asks me how I am; I tell her about the bruises. She then places cream in my locker and comes back.

"Alright if you do not know me I am Tori. I have some unexpected business to finish so Tris will conduct you guys." She says smirking at me. She must have saw Four and me earlier.

"Hi, I didn't realize Tori would do that. But I guess we should start."

We stretch with some Yoga. Then move on to easy things like cartwheels and summer salts. I take some to a higher stage of different flips. Then I stand seeing no one but me can move on.

"Why did Tori ask you? You look like you can't even do a back flip." Molly sneers.

In response I do a back flip.

"Wow, good job!" She says sarcastically.

Now I'm done with this shit! I walk over to the bars and dust my hands. Grabbing on I swing. Twice on one the moving to another. Then flipping in between each bar. Finally landing perfectly in front of Molly.

"I think you should step back Molly. Cause you just got showed!" I tell her. She storms off as I realize that the Gym class is staring at me. I bow in front and yell, "Well class is over, we should change!"

An hour before the party I head to Christina's house. I already styled the wig so she doesn't mess with it. She sees me and squeals "You look adorable!" "Thanks!"

When we reach her room I find clothes all around.

"I have a hard time deciding what to wear in the morning." She simply says(So true for me)

She tosses me a cream dress that reaches mid thigh. It is beaded and slowly loses bead at the bottom. I apply my smokey eye and some coverup. Then finish with lipstick.

Christina looks at me amazed with her black sleek dress looking just as good.

I pull on black heals and head out.

When we arrive at Zeke's music blares. Almost the whole school is here. Many guys ask me to dance and I follow. Keeping my distance but still dancing.

Then I see those blue eyes. He's wearing a navy shirt with dark pants. Oh he looks so good.

Christina then pulls me over and asks "Do you like Four?"

"Ha, that's funny Christina. Just the opposite he gets on my nerves." I say.

Then I continue to dance with Al. I glance at Four he looks pissed. Good!

"If I didn't ask you to stay after, get out!" Zeke shouts.

At that most of the party leaves. While Christina pulls me into the circle. Uriah passes out beer to everyone.

Shit! I have a match tomorrow! I can't be hung over.

"I need to grab something from my bag, be back in a quickie."

I get to kitchen, then silently I pour the beer down the drain and fill it with water. Thank you brown bottle!

I sit down in between Four and Christina. And feel two blue eyes staring me down. I fight the urge to see the stars in his eyes again.

"Alright let's play never have I ever. I will start!" Uriah shouts.

"Never have I ever not eaten Dauntless cake!" I take a sip. Uriah fake faints.

"Never have I ever put on makeup." Zeke says. All the girls and Uriah take a sip. We stare at him.

" hat It Was For Football Lines Under My Eyes!"

"Sureee." I say.

Four starts "Never have I ever lost a fight." Everyone drinks besides me and him. I get stares but then continue the game.

"Never have I ever played this game before today." Everyone groans and drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex." Christina says. Will blushes as Zeke, Shauna, and I drink.

"WHAT!?" They squeal. I look at my lap trying not to recall that day 6 years ago.

"WITH WHO? WHEN? I NEED DETAILS GIRL!" Christina screams.

"Honey, that's not how this game works." I tell her batting my eye lashes.

"I guess we do not know much about Tris. With that we play Candor Or Dauntless! If you don't follow through you remove clothing" Zeke and Uriah yell.

"I will start!" I say. Now this my game I am the master at dares. I can do anything, but maybe not say anything.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to tell us who you like." He mumbles something. But I put my hand by my ear.

"Christina." She now turns pink as he says her name.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams

"What the hell is that?" I ask

"It used to be a horrible insult in Dauntless. He's trying to bring it back, BUT IT WONT WORK!" Lynn yells

Have you and Shauna done the deed?" Will asks

Zeke grins wildly and nods. Shauna kisses his cheek.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to tell us who you had sex with." My face goes white. I feel the blood drain. I cannot reveal the past. I do not even know the snake mans name. I motion for Christina to come over. I point to my zipper. My dress slides off showing my strapless camy and boy shorts.

"I guess we want to go hard. Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Tell me your real..." He removes his shirt. I look away before I can gawk at his 6 pack

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS! I AM NOT A PANSYCAKE!"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Marlene."

Uriah has a grin across his face as he drags Marlene to the closet."

We hear a moan or two as we wait. Zeke goes up to the door. Marlene comes out and Uriah still holds a shit eating grin.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"What fight did you get into? And is that why your wrist is purple?"

SHIT! I'm dead.

*** Thanks for reading guys! I loved your comments! It kept me going. Keep commenting on this please! I would like some suggestions if you have any. If I get my total reviews to 25 you get chapter three by tomorrow night! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. I thanks Veronica Roth for creating such amazing characters.**

They will never let any of this go. I slip off the boy shorts.

Now I will am down to my underwear, bra, and camy. Showing my dark purple lace panties.

I cannot lift my camy. If I do they will see the bruise on my stomach.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You have to lick whip cream off Christina's belly."

Will nods and Christina lays down. I squirt a little on her belly.

Will looks at me then grabs the can. He sprays all over her stomach. Then licks it clean.

"Oooooo look at Will go...Come on now don't eat her!" I yell.

"Lynn Candor or Dauntless?" He says licking whip cream off his lips.

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Lynn then smacks Uriah with a pillow.

"Ow! Lynn only you could make a pillow hurt. Geez!"

"Lynn what's your favorite piercing you have?" She lifts and show a dangly belly button piercing.

"Hey, I have one like that too!" I say making Lynn smile.

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!"

"I dare you to tell us one of your fears."

I hear a mumble. "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU CARE BEAR!"

"I have a fear of Four, he's quite scary." I can't help crying out of laughter. Neither can anyone beside Uriah.

"You are afraid of this? Oh my god that ridiculous!" I say gesturing to Four.

Four looks pissed off. I slowly regain myself and hear Uriah speek.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless Care Bear!"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Four, Trissy Bear."

Alright I cannot kiss or remove my camy. So we will fake it. I grab Fours hand and walk to the closet. I shut the door when we enter.

I look up at him with his dark hair. I have never been this close to him. The stars light up as I stare at them. Then I look at my feet.

"We don't have to do anything. I will save you the trouble of kissing someone you don't want to. Just act like we kissed." He then leans in and is about to kiss me.

OH SHIT! This is not going to happen. I knee him where the sun does not reach. He falls to the ground as I walk out and sit down.

"What the Hell happened? Why is Four on the ground?" Zeke questions.

"Hmm only if it was your turn Zeke. But from what I remember it was mine." I tell him coolly.

Four slowly walks to the circle. He sit far away from me. I hope I didn't hurt him.

"Al you have been quiet Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You have to do five shots."

With that I grab the whiskey off the counter. I set five shots before him. One after one he drinks them. Then he hiccups and we all laugh.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" A grin appears across Christina's face as she go towards Al. I'm screwed.

"Christina knows you weren't sick. *hiccup* So why were you not at school?"

"Good question. But it's two in the morning I have to go. Bye!" I say pulling up my shorts and grabbing the dress. I walk out the door and hear footsteps behind me.

Time to run. I leave the dress and shoes behind for Christina. Then I run!

They shout at me but I keep running. I guess thats all I do sometimes is just run.

I wake up once again to the radio. I start to sing along, "Are you gonna stay the night, are you gonna stay the night. Doesn't mean without the light. Oh oh oh oh oh, why you gonna stay the night." Bobbing my head back and forth I start my laundry and vacuuming.

I always listen to music and clean. Since no one is home I have a lot to do. Meaning I might as well enjoy the time I have.

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. As I braid my hair I check my phone.

_Sorry about last night-C_

_Do you wanna do something today-C_

I have a fight at 8 here but otherwise I am good.

_Yeah! what time-T_

_Oops it's actually tonight. At 8 but we meet at 7-C_

_Sorry I have something then. See ya- T_

_Okie Dokie-C_

I pull on shorts and my sweatshirt. Then place the bow in my hair. Once the carpet is pulled over I slide the door further showing the stairs. I walk down to my trophies. Each one as spectacular as the other. Until I reach a frame with a bracelet on top.

She looked so happy with me in the picture. We both wear matching charm bracelets. Hers was taken that day. While mine rests atop the frame. I kiss my hand and place it atop my heart.

I walk outside to the cool brisk air. The wind sends chills as it brushes by. It feels nice.

Once I enter the gym I check my schedule. Two fights tonight; I thought just one. First a simple new guy and next a broad champion.

Being a girl most guys like these think they can take me. They don't stand a chance.

I tape my knuckles and head for the bag.

It's 7:45 now as the crowd enters. When I fight a good crowd always shows up.

If people knew my real name I would never be alone. And then they would learn my past.

Suddenly I see 7 familiar faces. Four, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah. I tell the bouncer that they have to be towards the back. He listens and motions for them to be in back. Uriah try's to talk back but the security gives him a look.

I see a tall lanky boy head up to the ring. I head up and pull my hoodie off. Mack explains the rules. Then tells us to start.

"Woooooo! Go 6!" Uriah yells. God, he is one of those fans.

A kick is tossed at my head. I duck and doing so I kick him in his "special place".

"OOHHH!" The crowd yells. He groans in pain.

I side kick his stomach as I get up. I use my heal and stomp on his foot. Causing damage but nothing would be broken. He cries out in pain. Then bam a fist in his face.

Mack calls the fight off. Relief floods me. I squat towards the ground and lift him.

He hobbles toward the bench. I set him down. I wrap his foot and then hand him some ice.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure"

I grab some water before my next fight.

My opponent approaches, twice the size of me. This will be easy. His weight can be used against him.

I get in position ready to take him down. The crowd shouts " 6". Then Mack enters and tells us to start.

He charges at me first. I swipe to the side and make him stumble. Then I use the advantage and side kick him. He darts do to the blow. Leaving his face open. I then punch his face twice. He spits and try's to punch me. I block it; and he twists my arm.

Big Mistake. Using his momentum as he try's to punch I flip him on the ground. He lies there unconscious. I again help carry him to his bench.

I walk off the ring pulling my hoodie on. Fans surround me as I leave the room.

I sit in room 6 waiting for Tori. Tori walks in with other footsteps following her. I pull my head down so they do not see my face

"6 some friends are here and they would like your autograph" Tori calmly tells me. I nod

"Well mostly Uriah, he acts like a total girl around you. Squealing at every punch." I hear Marlene say.

I'm dead it's official. Goodbye new school!

They hand me pictures and I sign. Each picture is of my signature hair. The French braid with the blue bow. Just seeing that remind me of the day. I feel my eyes fill up, and one by one tears drop.

"Are you okay?" Four says. As he bends down. I quickly look to the side avoiding his face. I nod gently. They then walk out the door.

"Tori they don't know and they can't!" I sob

"Beatrice you need to tell them. You can't hold that pain in much longer."

"No Tori. I am not telling them!"

I storm out and start walking to my house. When I get home I am greeted again by no one. So I text Christina.

_To make up for tonight Hbu and the gang hang at my place tomorrow-T_

_Cool! I'll tell them-C_

_*** 21 followers! Wow! This makes me really happy! I am currently writing further into the story. I will most likely post chapter four tomorrow. I decided since it is chapter four there will be a surprise and some excitement. Keep Reviewing This! And I gladly accept suggestions! Thanks For Reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. I thank Veronica Roth for creating the masterpiece.**

Fours POV

Christina texts me that we are going to hang at Tris's house today.

My heart jumps at this. Something about her makes me light up.

When I first met Tris she seemed to ignore me. I would talk to her in ceramics, but she never responded. Like she never heard me!

I like this girl and she ignored me!

So my first thought was to get her agitated then she will notice me. Oh she did!

Every chance she got Tris would beat me at something. I new then that I was falling for her.

At first she acted shy and quiet. Soon that disappeared.

I only knew this girl for a week and I can't stand not to be near her.

God! I am an idiot she doesn't and won't like me!

I sneak out of the house trying not to wake Marcus. Last night he got wasted and it's best not to wake him in his hang over.

Zeke drives by and picks me up.

Apparently I am still grinning cause Zeke says, "You must really like her."

I nod at him. He knows that I like Tris ever since I saw her walk into the school. She is the only girl in my school that caught my heart.

We pick up Shauna and go to Tris's.

We all walk up to the door and are about to ring the door bell.

Then I hear the most beautiful voice ever.

Tris POV

This morning I wake up and I immediately start singing, "No place I'd rather be. If I am not with you there is no place I would rather be."

I slide down the banister still singing. I am interrupted by the door bell.

Wait and the gangs coming over! I have to get ready. Ugg thing are going to the shitter!

I quickly pull an outfit together and place the wig on my head.

The door bell rings again and I rush to get it. Everyone piles in with open mouths.

"What do your parents do to get this house?" Will asks

To be honest most is from winning my matches but..."My dad has a job in a big company." That's true at least.

"What does your mom do?" He asks. " My mom passed away when I was 6 actually."

"Tris I'm so sorry, I"

"It's okay come on let's go to the tv room."

"So what was that we heard when we came to the door?" Marlene comments. Raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I was singing to the radio and sliding down the banister. Sorry, I didn't realize you could hear me."

"I thought that was the radio not you singing. Wow."

Four just complimented me. I feel a bit of happiness come to my face when I hear this.

They follow me into the room. Immediately Zeke sees my 6 posters and some highlights from when I was younger.

"Hey we saw her last night! She was so ass kicking cool!" Uriah says.

"Till you made her cry."

"I did not Zeke!" Pushing his brother

"Did too" shoving Uriah back

"Did Not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop! I said STOP!" I yell holding the two apart.

"Woah, Tris you are strong!" Shauna tells me.

"Not as strong as Four I bet." Zeke says confident.

"Ha that's funny. Him, really. That is just hilarious."

"Why you think you could take me?"

"Give me less then 4 minutes and you will be on the ground. I guarantee."

"Game on."

"So we are going to do this okay. It's gonna be like wrestling. Hold your opponent on the ground for 10 second you win. Got it?" When Zeke says this Four winks at me.

"Go!"

Before Four can move I slide between his legs. Pulling them with me. He lands face flat. I then put pressure on his neck so he cannot lift his head. He tries to grab me so he can flip. But I give his hands my feet and then press down. He can wiggle his lower body but he can't get up. 1...2...3...4..5...6..7..8..9...10

I release Four as shock is still in the air. Zeke shows the time to me 3 minutes. Tori would be impressed.

I close my eyes and bow. I defeated the almighty Four. The beautiful Four.

All eyes are locked on me. Their mouths dropping to the ground. Even further then when I bowed.

"Hello? Why are you guys still looking at me like that?"

Then I see it.

A speck of blonde falls in my face covering part of my view. But I still see it clearly...

The Wig.

***BAM! I promised since it was chapter Four you would have some action. I hope you liked the surprise of chapter 4 so Fours POV. Next chapter is also filled with important events! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I do not own Divergent or any of the character. I thank Veronica Roth for creating the story.**

This moment feels like it's lasting forever. All eyes on me. Just standing there. Frozen.

Wetness tickles my face as I run. I run to my room and close the door. Sobbing immediately when the door closes.

I was a Fool!

How could I go to school without people realizing who I am! This is horrible I cannot believe this! I scream in frustration!

All I did was last a week!

I should have just stayed home!

Just then I hear a metal kick. The door knob!

Shit! Did I not lock it!?

I cower in the corner avoiding contact at all possible. That's when a voice comes from behind me.

"They still don't know who you are yet. They are close to figuring it out though." The deep voice I could hear every day.

"I knew ever since I saw you start to cry in the training room. Before you turned I saw you, the real you." The same blue eyes I love lower to me. He reaches his arm around me. I recoil at his touch. Until I melt in his arms; crying in his chest.

This is the closest contact I have had to a male since 10 years ago.

***Short I know! You guys are so nice to me with following and reviewing! So I gave you a bit of romance, early. Since this is so short chapter 6 will be full of content. It's chapter 6 so guess what another surprise waits! Thanks for reading! Review, Comment, and suggest Ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

*** I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

I awake in in someone's arms.

WHY AM I IN SOMEONE'S ARMS!?

I quickly panic and scream. Running I reach the kitchen.

I open the knife drawer and pull out three knifes. Two now on my side, while one rests in my hand to throw.

I see my door open and I throw. It hits the door dead on. I hear footsteps behind me and some in the hallway. In the hallway I hear

"Tris are you okay?"

I scream! There's more then one!

I have to get out. It will be easier to take out just one by the door.

I turn around to face Tori.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY ARE YOU READY TO KILL TRIS! PUT DOWN THOSE KNIFES BEFORE YOU DO!"

I set the knifes down and fall to the ground. I swear I heard a voice! And I awoke in arms! With my head in my knees I begin to cry.

Tori stands with a stern look on her face. Wondering of what happened lurks in her eyes.

Footsteps come from all around come closer. I just sit there immobile. I hear whispering

"What happened and why was she ready to kill one of you!"

"Well see she started crying when her wig fell off. She soon realized that we were finding out who she truly is. Tris then ran to her room. I came up and tried to calm her down. I hugged her as she cried. Then she fell asleep. When she woke she screamed and ran. I tried to open the door until a knife hit the door."

"Did she tell you anything?!"

"No" multiple voices answer.

"Oh my goodness! No wonder she tried to kill you Four. You didn't know what happened."

A pair of hand wrap around to lift me. Before they do I bolt. Flipping behind the couch.

"Uriah! She was just calming down! Let the Little Birdie calm down."

By hearing the name I cry even harder. It isn't till Tori comes over that I look up.

"It's okay Beatrice. I am sorry that I called you that. The only people here are your friends. That nasty man is no where to be found." I now remember the fight with Four.

With that I look up and head towards my room. I pull up the carpet and pull my sweatshirt on. Then I place the bow in my braid. Placing the carpet down I regain the confidence to walk downstairs. Slowly rubbing the bow, I think of her.

Each step feel like an hour. I see the others looking at me I stop and sit in the living room. With my legs hugged to my chest.

They soon follow and sit down. Tori handing me a mug of tea. They all are itching to ask questions I can feel it.

"Go ahead ask me." I growl.

"Are you 6?"

"Yes, I am 6 the fighter."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Only Tori and Mack. I just can't tell people." My hands clench the mug.

"Why do you fight?"

"Because of the incident. When I was six."

"Your mother died then." Four speaks up.

"Yes, but so did a part of me."

I sit silently as Tori recalls the story of my sixth birthday.

"Beatrice and her mother had just finished Tris's birthday dinner. They were walking home. Natalie was pulled into an alley when Tris saw a Pennie. Tris turned around to the alley for her mother. A man was holding Natalie. He told Tris to turn around in the corner. He then tied Natalie up. The man proceeded to cut Beatrice's blue dress."

"He raped me that's what he did! HE RAPED A SIX YEAR OLD GIRL!" I scream the mug breaks in my hands. I feel tears glide down my face again.

"He then did the same to her. It wasn't till I woke up that I realized she was dying. Six stabs to the stomach."

"She died before my eyes. I wasn't able to help her"

"This is why she tried to kill all of you; especially Four. See her father never looked at her the same way again. He always travels and works because he cannot see Tris without crying. Her brother is similar. He stays at school to not bring the memories back."

"So the last touch she had by a male was from that man. Essentially she thought you were her attacker. That's why she did this." Tori gestured to the door.

I start to walk out my chair and head to the peeled carpet. I open the carpet and slide the door even further. It leads to my train room at home. I tape my knuckles and head to the bag. Different combinations of punches and kicks. I still can't get the image him out of my head. The bag breaks, I groan in frustration. I pull five knifes from the cabinet. Pulling my blindfold on I start to walk. Turning to my left I throw, then again, now to the right, again, and finally I throw straight forward. Taking the blindfold off I see my visitors.

If I didn't hear you walk down you would be like on of the targets." I tell them. The first target:heart and head, second:stomach and heart, finally third: genitals. For fun.

Uriah has a shit eating grin. He looks as if he could faint. Then he starts running towards me. He jumps on me.

"You Are My IDOL! I Love You!" He screams. So I drop him.

He then starts over to my trophies gawking at each one. Other still look at me like a sick puppy. Except Four, which gives me confidence to talk.

"We should do something besides stare at me with pity."

"Sorry Tris it's just horrible." Marlene tells me. They all nod.

Then I get a great idea to do before the giant crying party starts.

"How about we go paint balling and play capture the flag?" They all nod at me and I smirk real big.

"Come on let's go out back I will lead the way."

Right before I head out the door I grab messy clothes and guns. Each girl slips on the clothes. And tosses me theirs. After we are dressed and ready I lead the way.

"Alright who's team captains?"

"Four and I will be the captains."

"I get to choose first Zeke."

"Fine"

"Tris"

"Uriah" "But I wanted to be be with TRISSSY BEAR!" He says as walking towards Zeke.

"Marlene"

"Shauna"

"Will"

"Christina"

"Alright Zeke you get first stop and Four we get second stop." I say.

"You guys have been out here before right?"

Assorted nod and shakes. "Close enough. Zeke goodbye!" I start to run while others follow. We reach my favorite spot. The abandoned amusement park. Then our team starts to fight on what to do.

Idiots!

They stash the flag in the carousel. I start to climb the Ferris wheel. I hear foot steps behind me. I look to see Four behind me, I smirk. I reach half way.

"Not tall enough I need to get to the top."

"God Tris! Does being up this high even scare you." He says with strain in his voice.

"Your afraid of heights aren't you Four?"

He nods and I slip. Then he grabs my waist securing me. I feel lighter, like a load was taken off me when he touched. Like little fireworks popped.

"I won't let you fall Tris."

I reach the top. I see the flag in the trees. They hid it in a branch by the south side.

"Alright you climb down and tell them. I will be down soon, once I see their plan." He then goes down the ladder quite fast. I guess he really doesn't like heights.

When he reaches the bottom I see him tell the others. I look at the other team Christina and Shauna hide in trees while Zeke and Uriah head in our direction. They can be easily avoided. Four motions for me to come down.

Oh I will. Just not the way he wants. I kiss my hand and place it over my heart as I stand on the railing. I lean back and fall of the Ferris Wheel.

***Surprise! Chapter 7 will tell you the fate of Tris. It will also hold a special feature since Tris has seven fears. Also you guys are the best! Over 2,000 reviews! I am touched! Thanks for Reading! Review, comment, and suggest ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

*** I do own divergent or any of the characters. I thank Veronica Roth in creating the masterpiece.**

Falling takes a while I realize.

So does Marlene's screaming.

I just shut out the voices and fall in the middle of the Ferris wheel.

Fours POV

Never did I think I would fall for a girl. Especially a girl who shows me up. Ever since I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful thing, but I knew something was off. The wig was pretty but her real hair. The golden locks fit her perfectly. The fierceness she has fills her every move.

At first she ignored me or shut me out. So I teased her to get her to talk to me. It was extravagant how she could take my heart and fill it full of her. Her laughter, joy, and selflessness make me melt.

Every time I touched her fireworks and warmth fill my body. I can't imagine myself without her now. Before I was angry tough Four. Now I don't care as long as she is around.

But it's all gone!

Her small gray figure falls slowly towards the ground. I run to her.

No! This can't be true! This girl who completes me is about to shatter into a million pieces!

She is about to die.

***I know short, but I am having writers block on this story. The last chapter was one of my favorites in writing. Comment, review, and SUGGEST IDEAS! Please and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not** **Divergent or any of its characters.**

I still fall slowly towards the earth.

It feels like I am flying; I close my eyes.

I feel something below me now. I lean on my side and slide off the net.

That just felt amazing.

"Tris What The Hell! We Thought You Were Committing Suicide!" They yell at me.

"Sorry I guess I should have told you that I installed a net there." Four looks away before I see his face. He turn back towards me. I think he was crying.

"Zeke and Uriah are coming here now so Marlene and Will hide in those two trees. They would have heard the scream so they will be moving fast. Four and I will go get the flag. We know where it is."

Silently I swing tree to tree. With Four following. We would be to loud for ground and Christina and Shauna are looking down.

Not up.

I stop at the top of a tree when I see them. Four motions for me to go on the other side. In doing so we then flank the girls. I then swing down and grab the flag.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" I yell.

"That was smart Tris. How did you know where we were?"

"She climbed the Ferris wheel." Four swings and says.

"Why was Marlene screaming?" Zeke asks walking towards us. The others at his side.

"When Tris climbed the Ferris Wheel she leaned back and started to fall." They all look at me as Marlene continues. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THE NET!" My ears hurt.

"Sorry. At least Care Bear wasn't there he would have been full of tears."

"Four was." I turn to look at him when Marlene says this.

I was right he did care about me.

Back at the house the guys play video games. All of us sit on the couch and watch them.

"Would you guys want to join me tonight at my fight? Least I can do for trying to kill you ,and not telling you about the net."

"YES! WE ALL WILL GO TRISSSY BEAR!"

"Alright then I need to go grab us dinner before we go."

I walk into the kitchen and start to cook. I need music. I turn on the sound system.

I slide from counter to counter singing. "Oooooh oooooooh . Am I wrong. Thinking out of the from where I stay. Am I wrong."

I stir the sauce and start to make a salad.

"That's just how I feeeeeel. For trying to reach the things I can't say."

I grab plates and set silver wear. New song. Ooooo

"Tell me do you the same! Hold me in hour arms again. I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong you make it right."

I start to dance on the hardwood. Singing every word. Closing my eyes and going with the music.

"I need to be freeeeee!" I turn the music off to clapping. They heard me, well this is awkward.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was that loud. Empty house I usually keep myself company."

"No, your just really good at singing Tris." I blush. Again he makes me blush.

"I made pasta I hope that's okay. I need to eat this before the fight or Mack might kill me."

They all nod and fill their plate with salad and pasta. I grab two plate on with salad and another with pasta. I sit down and they stare at me.

"What!? It's a requirement to eat like this!" Then we start to eat and they laugh at me. They clean dinner up while I grab my clothes.

Once I am ready we head out.

After I train alone Mack goes against me.

"Alright you know the drill Tris."

Once we start he flips me but I take him down with me. But he quickly sits on my stomach.

"Tris, I'm getting too old for this shit. But come on you know how to get me off."

I raise my arms sliding him down as I quickly jump out from under him.

"Can we be done with this? I have to go tame the fans." He nods. The gang heads out first.

They sit down in my private spot. Then I sign pictures of my hair until I get called over.

My opponent is another girl.

Something tells me she won't play nice.

She throws the first punch, I dodge it. Then I punch her nose; broke it.

She runs at me to tackle me. Bend down and push her up and off. She lands hard on the ground. She just lays there.

Mack announces me the winner. He and I start to head off the ring till I feel pain in my ankle.

Shit!

She pulls me to the ground she starts to kick me in the gut, head, and legs. I kick her back. Until she stops hard on my chest.

Oh this bitch is dead!

I bounce up and punch her. She takes it hard in the face then I kick her gut. She groans in pain. "Doesn't feel good now does it?"

She try's to tackle me but I put her head in my arms. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. I let go she falls unconscious. I limp off the ring.

My friends look worried. Four comes over and assists me to room 6.

I point to the cabinet and he brings me the aid kit. I start to bandage myself.

"Tris lie down on the ground. I will wrap you up." I stare into his deep blue eyes. The stars really light up in this light.

"Get Tori please." Uriah runs and grabs her. She looks like she was crying.

I point to my chest. She motions for Four and the others to turn around.

Tori then then slides my clothes up and wraps my chest.

"Tris your out for a while you have broken ribs." Mack says when he arrives.

I slide my shirt down. "What?! No I can't miss championships!"

"We will figure out something. In the mean time you can't walk home."

"We will take her home." Zeke says.

"Good, now take it easy."

Mack and Tori leave as Four picks me up bridal style. He has a wide grin.

"Don't enjoy this too much, Four." I whisper.

"I don't think I can do that." He whispers back.

We walk back to the house. I tell the gang they can crash here.

"Thanks Tris. I'm really sorry about everything today."

"It's not your fault Christina."

Four then carries me to my bedroom. He holds me up and looks away as I change.

I am placed in bed and tucked in. He starts to walk out.

"Four, this is crazy but today has just been a whirl wind."

"Could you stay with me?"

"Anything beautiful."

"Thanks"

"Are you sure that you won't try to kill me when you wake up?" He slips off his pants. Then grabs a pillow and blanket for the ground. I pat next to me. I don't want to be alone right now.

I nuzzle into his shirt.

"If I see those eyes then I won't."

***I had my views jump from 2,000 to 3,000 in less then a day! You guys made me scream! My mom thought I fell down the stairs. Again thanks for reading!**

**Review, comment, and suggest ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

*** I do own Divergent or any of the characters.**

I wake up to no music. I look up to the stars in his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You look peaceful when you sleep."

He gets up puts pants on and helps me up. I slip on a sweatshirt and shorts.

We slowly walk downstairs.

"Hey Tris we thought since you can't do much we would hang with you today. School can wait."

"Thanks Shauna that's nice of you guys."

"Did she take any medication? Tris is being normal and nice." I then throw a pillow at Will.

"Add her to the list of can make a pillow hurt Uriah." He says rubbing his head. We laugh at his pain.

"Come on let's head downstairs." On the way down I grab a bag by the railing. When Caleb had friends over we kept swimsuits.

"Alright now we have arcade games, a pool, whirl pool, and hot tub down here. What first?"

All eyes still on me. "I win a lot of money from fights! Sorry, geez."

With that Uriah runs to the arcade games. Him and Marlene are playing Mrs. And Mr. Pacman. It fits them.

I point to the air hockey and Four pick me up bridal style.

"Put me down! Stop it Four! Four! This is not funny!" I smack him while I scream this. All he does is laugh.

He sets me down at the air hockey table. Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes.

The game is not close at all; I stink at this.

"Alright how about we swim since I know Four will win."

Four flexes at this and kisses his arm muscles.

I toss the guys trunks and the girls bikinis. The guys change in the room while us girls change in the bathroom. I pull my shirt over my body. No boy besides Caleb has seen me like this. My wraps are also off so I look terrible.

"Tris why the shirt? Is someone embarrassed?" Fours teases.

"No one has seen me in a bikini beside Caleb. And I took the wrapping off, so I look hideous."

Four holds a giant grin. He whispers something to all the guys. Each has a giant grin. They run over to us picking us up and over their shoulders. My ribs are on fire but I am laughing.

"Four stop put me down! Stop Four! Please!?" I stop laughing. This pressure hurts so much. I clench my teeth in pain.

"Four please stop this it... Hurts!" He gently sets me into bridal styles

He looks at me with worry as I regain myself. He leans in and kisses my forehead. I smile when he does this. Warmth is spread through my body. We both lower into the pool.

I hears some moans and see the others making out in the whirl pool.

It's not on but we can fix that.

I swim over to the switch. Four laughs at what I am doing. I turn it to Hurricane. The jets start pulling them off each other and spinning them.

Worst is they are stuck.

"Trisssssss!"

"Sorry Christina I just don't want to clean the pool. You and Will were going to make me have to soon."

I turn it off before they get sick. Then we sit on the benches in the connected hot tub.

"How about Candor or Dauntless?"

"Okay I will start Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You have to sit on Uriah's lap the rest of the game."

Marlene sit on his lap, but she slaps him for staring at her chest.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You have to call Lynn and tell her Shauna's pregnant."

Zeke grabs the phone and dials.

"Hi Lynn. Yes, I would like to tell you Shauna is pregnant. We are moving to a different part of Chicago. My parent kicked us out so we will be staying in a wonderful trailer park... Yes... Okay... You too." He hangs up.

We all curl over in laughter.

"She said that we were little shits and to stop playing Candor or Dauntless."

My stomach hurts from laughing.

"Alright Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You think that was funny, so 7 minutes in heaven with Four."

I look at Four. I grab his hand and head to the bathroom. I shut the door.

"We don't have to do anything Tris."

I know he wants to kiss me. But he won't because he doesn't want to hurt me.

I lean forward and press my lips to his.

Fireworks burst between us. At first he was hesitant, but then he gave in.

His hand cupped my face. My arms wrap around his neck. His hand slowly glide to my waist. Pulling me in tight.

He pulls back and rests my forehead on his.

We unlock the door and walk out.

"She kissed you! She kissed you! Your not on the ground crying! She kissed you!" Zeke shouts jumping like a little girl.

Four and I smile.

"Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You have to ask the person you like out. It's been agonizing seeing you two not together."

"Will, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Gladly, my girlfriend." They kiss and then start to make out. I make a couple gagging sound with Uriah and they stop.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor. And Uriah I am not a PANSYCAKE! I just am sore."

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes." They all ooo and awe at me.

I lean in and rest my head on Four.

"Damn, that didn't feel like a first kiss." He whispers. I blush that it would put tomatoes to shame.

"What did you say to her to make her blush like that Four?" He grins widely.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Marlene replies.

I close my eyes slightly. I could just fall asleep on his shoulder. His arm wrapped perfectly around me.

I feel safe in his arms, safer then I have ever been.

"I am going to send all of you out. I know it's 7, but Tris is already falling asleep."

I feel him carrying me. The others must have left. He sets me on my bed. Then kisses my forehead.

I lean into him and kiss him. At first he's surprised then he gives in. His tongue slides slowly. I allow access and return. I glide my hands in his hair. Brushing it along. Then my hands fall to his neck. His hand flows through my hair. Then he pulls away.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Some surprises are better then. You think?"

"Tris you are tired, you need to go to bed."

"Only if you stay with me?" He nods and slides further in. I place my head in his chest and fall asleep to his breathing.

***Thanks for reading and please Review! You guys are the best! It's the reviews that keep me going!**


	10. Sorry!

*Sorry I haven't posted lately guys. I am currently on vacation. The only time I get to update is when I steal my friends phone. She is currently yelling at me to stop wasting the battery.

I know some are dying for an update. I have to say Blondesdoitbest8. Wow! That is what actually made me write this. Otherwise you would have waited longer. So I can promise that you will get a chapter this week.

It's just hard to post a long chapter after a long day. I hope you understand! Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

*** I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.**

I wake up to no music just a sound asleep Four. I get up without disturbing him.

I take a shower and get dressed.

I am wearing a sleek black running shirt. Then gray chevron variant leggings to tie the piece together. I grab some eyeliner and mascara. I decide for a small cat eye. Then I grab my wig.

I start to bobby pin it in when I hear someone.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." I smile at him as he wraps his arms around me. His touch I have accepted and kept.

"Why are you still going to wear that; your normal hair is so pretty."

"If I don't then the whole school will find out who I am." He turns me around to face him.

"Tris you are afraid of the past. They think your last name is Pri and your fans don't know your last name. So what if they find out your 6, only we will know the past."

He's right I need to get rid of this thing. I remove the bobby pins and toss the wig.

"Better now I can see you, the real one." I kiss his cheek.

He heads over to the hallway bathroom. For a shower I think. Yep, I hear running water.

I pull my hair down. Soft curls and waves are formed from the French braid. I pull back some hair on top and pump it. I look at my reflection. He's right this is better.

I slide down the banister and head to the kitchen. By the time he heads down I have made pancakes. I see he is wearing new clothes.

"Zeke dropped them off yesterday saying that you shouldn't be alone right now." I take a bite of pancakes and wink at Four he smirks at this.

Once we finish our pancakes we hop into my car and head to school.

All day long I keep getting stares. I guess people like my hair. Tris is not used to this attention, while 6 is.

In ceramics Four and I made a pot on the wheel. It turned out terrible, but it was so much fun.

Four and I both walk to lunch together. We sit down at our table still laughing from the previous conversation.

Whether I was the one who messed the pot up or was it him? It was me, but I will not admit that.

"You said it was agonizing to see me and Will not together. Maybe you should take your own advice?"

"Christina were taking it slow." Christina rolls her eyes at Fours comment.

"Four have you ever met me? I am not known for going slow. I kind of dive head first into everything." I regret saying it as soon as I did.

Four blushes while the hole table is crying from laughter.

"You nasties! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah we did!" Zeke says moving his eyebrows up and down.

I face palm and shake my head. Four wraps his arm around me. He always knows what to do.

I smile and kiss his cheek.

Then I see the perfect opportunity. Uriah is not watching his cake. I quickly grab his cake. He sees me now.

"Put the cake down before someone gets hurt Tris." I get up and so does he. Opposite sides of the table. Thank goodness.

"I don't know it just looks so good Uricakes." I drag my finger across the frosting and pop it into my mouth.

He lunges across the table. I quickly run with Uriah on my trail.

I run out to field.

Where can I go to get away from him?

That's when it hits me!

I run to the post that that was a power line.

It now just sits at the edge of the field. Eric always says the punishment in his class is to climb it. No one has done so, until now.

I put the plate in my mouth. It doesn't take me long to scale up the pole. It sit at the top with his cake and wave.

I wave at Uriah as he keeps falling down the pole.

"I guess I won Uricakes!" I shout.

"That was my cake! Trissypop!" I guess he likes his new pet name. Mine is better then before.

"Then we split it!" I pull the cake in two. I dangle one piece over the edge and drop it. Uriah moves to catch it in his mouth. He does.

We throw our hands up like a goal. When we both shout "SCORE!"

I eat my piece of cake and slide back down the pole. I high five Uriah at the bottom.

I see the whole lunch group cheering for me.

I gladly bow.

Without worrying about a wig.

***Short I know! It's just that I am using my friends phone. She is thankfully asleep in the car, otherwise I would have not posted.**

**Shout out to Blondesdoitbest8! I know you kept saying sorry for so many reviews, but I loved it! If all of you guys review more. I will post more if you do!**

**Also Shout out to Trissypoo! Your comments and messages are amazing! Can you say sass! It's great! If you haven't read either of her stories you missing out! Please read them cause they are goooood!**

**So I have a request! 80 reviews to get chapter 11! That's only 14 away! Also chapter 11 has Fourtris in it!**

**So Send this story to your friends and please Review! **

**Goodbye My Darlings!*MT **


	12. Chapter 11

***I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

I leave school during gym since I am excused to heal.

When I reach home I see Mack.

"So what brings you here?"

"To check on you."

He lifts my shirt and checks on my ribs.

Damn girl just had to stomp on them!

"Alright looks like most were just bruised. They are healing better then I thought, but I still got something for you."

"What? Will it help me heal for championships?" I perk up.

"Yes, now it's a very expensive cream. Rub it on your bruised rib area. It will fix your ribs so you can get back to fighting soon."

I hug him. "Thank you soooooo much Mack!"

"Get off me Tris. You know I hate hugs."

"Sorry, I was just really happy."

"That's fine. I will leave you now, but put the cream on before and after bed."

I wave as he leaves.

Now to surprise Four.

Tonight I will surprise Four with a romantic dinner. He and I have something together.

Something special.

I start his favorite meal Lasagna and Dauntless Cake.

I make the noodles then mix the batter.

Hmmm music would be good right now. I turn on the stereo; a familiar song turns on.

"Were gonna make it now. Don't ever turn around. Nobody else needs to know, where we might go. We could just run them red lights. We could just run them red lights."

I dance and sway when I pour the batter in to three circular pans.

The noodles steam when I pour them into the strainer. While they cool I start to set the table.

I told Uriah to hold Four up until 6 so I have an hour. I hope he likes my surprise. We have spent so much time together. I just think tonight shows if I actually want to have a relationship.

Layering the noodles I add cheese and sauce. I slide in the pan and pull out the cake. Setting it down to cool. I whip up some chocolate frosting then I frost the cake. I pipe the edge making it look professional.

Time to go dress; I grab a navy loose dress. It matches his eyes perfectly, except the speckles of light. No one could ever replicate those.

"Ding!" I run down the stairs to see a upset Four and a laughing Uriah.

Fours wearing a blindfold and Uriah is running away.

"What the hell is this Uriah?" Four lifts his hands to take off the blindfold I place my hands over his. He grabs my hand and we lower them to our sides.

"Just keep it on Four and come with me." I guide him over to the table. I sit him down and then set the lasagna in front of him.

Salad, lasagna, and cake.

I kiss him and slowly slide off the blindfold. His eyes look wide when he opens them.

"I thought we should do something with just the two of us. If you don't want to I can cal..." I am cut of by his lips.

"No this is perfect."

I smile and sit down. We eat and enjoy the dinner. We laugh and talk all night long.

From now on I don't want to be alone. I want to be with him.

It's Friday and my ribs are mostly done healing.

I wake up Four by kissing him. He gladly returns the favor. Our kisses grow more passionate. His tongue glides on my bottoms lip, asking for entrance. When I don't oblige his tongue explores my mouth. I bring my tongue into his mouth. Never have I kissed anyone else, but I never did realize what joy kissing Four brings me.

Kissing has grown on me. I am still afraid of anything further; but I hope with time my fear will go away. Because when I kiss him fireworks light. Warmth spreads through my body.

Slowly I work down his neck. He moans.

I smile at the fact I have this affect on him.

I reach his collar bone; lingering at a certain part. Leaving a mark where I kissed.

I pull off him and get up. I notice my handy work and smirk.

That shows all the other girls that he's taken. We may not be officially out, but I still don't like others hitting on him. I still don't get why he's with me though. He could have any other girl.

I take a shower and slip on clothes. Black leggings and a red tank top. Then I slip my leather jacket over.

I don't feel like doing my makeup so I just wear mascara. Then pull my hair into a fish tail.

By the time I get downstairs Four tosses me a granola bar and we go to school.

School was pretty much the same. All the classes were boring except the ones with Four.

He got pissed at me for the hickey, but hey! It worked too! The girls flirted until they saw the hickey. Then they stomped off.

It's Gym now and I finally get to participate!

"Fruitcakes! We have a new topic for today. I will be leaving so Tori is taking over!" He yells at us. Sometimes Eric is too loud.

"Thank you Eric. Today is self defense. Any of you know self defense?"

Some of us raise our hands; not including me. Tori gives me a glare.

"Today we are going to have a few of you demonstrate." Great now Tori will pick on me.

I see her glance around to pick. I already know you will pick on me so go ahead Tori.

"Tris could I have you come up." I listen to her and come up to the matts. She motions for me to turn around.

Now what is she up to?

I feel a hand grab my butt. I grab the hand and flip them over me. I see Four on the ground before me. His wide eyes meet mine. I look at him with a pleading look. He mouth it's okay.

"Now as you can Tris just demonstrated a way of flipping your attacker. Those two will now demonstrate much easier means of fighting back."

She knew that it would be my first instinct to do that great! Now I will have to hurt Four.

Oh at least it's not a real fight.

"Tris please show us four moves that can be used. With the least amount of force."

"I'm sorry I have to do this Four." He gives me a look of it's okay.

I hold up one finger; then I elbow Fours gut. He groans in pain bending to clutch his gut. Two fingers; I stomp on his foot. Using my heel causing pain.

Three fingers; I act as if my hand is clutching something then I fake stab Four.

I feel so bad; his nose might be broken. Correction it is or I gave him a bloody nose.

Four fingers; I knee him in the jewels.

Four falls to the ground in pain. I help him up and lead him away from the front. I hand him a tissue for his nose and he thanks me.

"Thank you. Now we are going to give any of you a chance to try this self defense against someone. Tris please put on the padding."

She knows that I would be able to give them a good fight if needed. She also knows that I know when to back down.

I pull up the pants with padding and slip the jacket on. Christina zips me up.

"So Tris will be the attacker. Use any defense attack you want. Just none on the face."

Good a black eye is not exactly attractive.

"Any takers?" I ask.

Christina walks up. She try's to elbow me in the gut. I block her action. She then stomps on my foot.

"Not bad next time use more of your heal and the middle of my foot. A broken toe will not phase them. While a foot may. Next." I say.

Christina walks off while Shauna gets up.

She try's to kick me on my side. I grab her foot.

"Rookie mistake. A foot is a huge advance if caught. Only kick if you are advanced fighter."

I drop her foot. She then punches my chest. It feels like a shove with the padding.

"Your top is protected a lot. Attack the gut next time. Next."

"Please you wimps. I could take her." Molly sneers.

"Go ahead be my guest Molly." I gesture to next to me. Molly scoffs and comes up.

She punches my gut; I deflect it. She keeps punching me, and I use my fore arms to block.

"Are we done yet?"

"Why don't you take those pads off? We will see who comes out on top. Or you too scared?"

She Is Going Down! This bitch doesn't know who she messed with.

I slip off my pads and toss them.

"Bring it on Molly!"

She charges toward me. I bend down and push up when she gets by me. She is lifted in the air and falls.

I smirk, but Molly gets up. She still wants more? Fine by me.

Molly thrusts her fist. I kick right by my face pushing it away. She try's to kick my side.

Ha she thinks she advanced! Ha! That's really funny!

I grab her foot twisting it. Molly falls to the ground. I push her feet toward her arms. Her knees hit the inside of her elbows. I sit on her holding this position.

"We done here? I think so, unless you can get up?"

Molly wiggles, but fails. So I hop off.

"Now do any guys want to try? Or we too scared?" None of them answer.

"Thank you for helping Tris. Now to get and idea of self defense and fighting I have tickets for all of you to use. Eric is requiring this as your grade. You will get to see the mighty six fight. Check in with me before and after for your grade."

She passes out tickets to all but me. It would be useless for them to buy me a ticket. Since I am fighting.

"The fight is Saturday! See you all then!" Tori walks off when we go to change.

I walk out of the lockers to Four grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I have a surprise for you." He places his hands over my eyes. We then, from what I can tell, walk on to the field. Yep, grass is at my feet.

He removes his hands and the football team and cheer are spelling HOMECOMING?

"Yes!" I scream before I smash my lips to his. I pull to see him grinning.

"I was hopping you wouldn't be too mad since it is tomorrow."

"Never." He wraps his arm around me before we both go to practice.

"You do realize this means Christina will take you shopping. Then get you ready for the dance right?"

"Shit." I mumble

"What was that?" Four chuckles at me.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of how wonderful that will be." I use fake enthusiasm.

"Yay 5 hours of shopping."

"If your lucky she will stop then." Four says still chuckling

By the sight of Christina's shit eating grin I know that I'm screwed. She stands with the other girls at practice.

"I have a feeling I'm not so lucky." I say.

"I have a feeling your right."

Four is sitting on the couch. I sneak up behind him and plant my lips to his. He pulls me onto the couch.

We both start to kiss passionately. Growing hungrier each kiss. He slowly kisses down my neck. He reaches my collar bone and I moan.

Then I realize what he's doing. I smack his head.

He sits up smiling. With a big wide ass grin.

I feel the hickey on my neck.

"Four!"

"Now guys will know you are taken."

"Aww I love that you care about me, but tomorrow is homecoming!" I giggle. Wait I giggled wow I must really love Four. Did I say love? God Tris don't scare him off!

"Tris can I tell you something?" His face looks upset. What did I do!?

"Yeah you can tell me anything." I said love! I'm moving to fast!?

"Tris there is something I need to tell you about my life." Oh god! Please no! Don't say your Gay! I actually really like you!

"Tris my real name is Tobias. The reason no one has seen me shirtless really is because of my scars." He looks down at the floor. I can tell he's embarrassed.

"When my parents divorced my dad, Marcus, he became an alcoholic. After he would drink he would get upset at the little things. Leaving without asking or even going out with friends."

So a part of him is broken too. I am not the one who needs to be mended.

"That's why I moved in with my mom. Then I got tattoos to cover the scars, but you can still see them up close." I lift his chin to mine.

"Can I see your tattoos?"

"Are you asking to undress me Tris?"

"Only partially." I giggle.

He then lifts off his shirt. He's beautiful. Five circles engulfed his back with symbols in each. Only covered by some flames.

"What do they mean?"

"They are the five factions. I don't want to be just one." I could just melt at his voice.

"I want to be smart, brave, selfless, truthful, and kind. I am still having some trouble with kindness."

As he tells me this I trace over the tattoo. He shivers when I touch a scar, so I lean in and kiss it.

He turns around to me. His face looks crushed, he think I will leave him. No.

"Your beautiful. And no matter what, you are kind, Four." I kiss him on the lips to assure him.

"Tris please use my real name. It's nice to hear it from someone, but only when we are alone."

He wraps his arms around me; pulling me close. I nuzzle into his chest. We both slowly drift off into sleep, snuggled into each other.

"Tobias." I say just before both of us fall asleep.

He is broken. I am broken. Together we make one.

*Hey guys I would have posted this right when I got 80 reviews but my friend was using her phone. She actually thinks I read or check my email when I use her phone. Shhh she doesn't know I have this account.

So she is currently getting Dip and Dots at the hotel. I was the one who found it earlier this week. Their is about 8 of us girls on this vacation, with two adults. So curfew is applied at 10:30. Ridiculous I know! When I found out about the ice cream machine I made a stop to get some. Ice cream at midnight was delicious!

Thanks for the reviews! They make up for staying late and writing this a couple days ago. So does jumping 3,000 reviews! I screamed and woke up my friends when I saw that. You guys are the best! Hope you like the chapter! Review and Message me!

QOTD: What was the most Dauntless thing that you did recently?

My answer: I went down a straight water slide. It was amazing! Everyone in the water park was too scared. My friends were too scared. I just stand with my legs crossed and arms making an X. Then the lifeguard pushes a lever. The floor drops and I plum it towards the earth. I went down the slide 10 times! It was amazing!

Thanks for reading! Goodbye my Darlings! *MT


	13. Chapter 12

***I do not own divergent or any of its characters.**

"Are you sure you can't get me out of this hell hole?"

"Positive. Christina is not one to mess with when shopping comes up." I groan at his answer.

"Tobias I already have plenty of dresses." I start to apply my makeup and he changes.

"That won't stop her. Eventually you just have to give in." He shouts from my room.

"You should know I am not one for giving up." I wrap my arms around him. He turns to face me.

I lean up to my tippy toes and kiss his nose. Before I get off my toes he places his lips upon mine. He holds my back up to ease pressure off me. While my hands roam his hair. This time I am the one who starts with tongue. He and I both go in a rhythm with each other. He starts to plant kisses all around me. He's about to kiss my collar bone until I pull away.

"Sorry mister. I already got one, and I didn't really like the one."

"Come on I had to let other guys know your taken."

"Taken?" I smirk and lift my eyebrows.

"Yeah I want to know. Would you like to go on a date?" I look up at him as we enter the kitchen.

"We practically have already had dates. I just wanted to take you on a official one."

"Yes I would love that Tobias."

"Alright I will pick you up Sunday at 6:30." He pecks my forehead as we hear two honks.

That must be our rides. We walk out to the separate cars.

"Are you sure I can't hang with guys?" I ask Tobias

"I thought you loved shopping?" Christina shouts from the car.

"Not more then three hours a day Christina."

"Whatever just get in the car before I drag you." I do what she says and I make a pouty face.

We walk through the first store GAP.

"Alright Tris spill." Shauna tells me.

"Spill about what?" I pull up a pair of dark skinny jeans with constellations.

"You know what. You and Four?" I look at Christina as she says this now.

"What about us?" I act dumb. Because our first official date is tomorrow and we still haven't discussed what our title is.

"What's going on are you two dating or is this just a fling?"

"I don't know to be honest. We have practically spent dates together this whole week. But he just asked me out for our first official date."

"Aww it sound like a chick flick." Lynn smacks her sister for saying that.

"Ow Lynn! I'm your sister can't you lean off a bit."

"Nah that just gives me more of a reason to smack you." She says with a smirk.

I go to the changing room to see if the jeans I picked up would look nice. I hear a knock when I finish changing.

"How can I help you?" I say popping my head out the door. Marlene is standing outside.

"How do the jeans fit?"

"They are weird. It's like they are made for you to have larger ankles the your butt." We chuckle.

"That's not normal. Anyway we are going to a dress shop." We both walk out and find the other three. All of us walk through different dress shops. Each one Christina gives us dresses to try on. Some ridiculous while others extravagant.

Lynn found a dress at the first store. It's a turquoise bust with a black tool bottom. It's strapless and looks badass with her short hair.

Marlene got two dresses at the third store. One is purple with a wrapped bust. It has a beaded belt which then the dress flows into a ruffled bottom. The other dress is not strapless. It's a one shoulder, short, and gold dress. It makes her brown hair pop.

Shauna got two dresses as well. A tight silver strapless dress and a laced white dress.

Christina got too many. I can't even begin to describe.

We are at dress store 5. I still have yet to find a dress.

"Tris I have found the dress."

"Please tell me it's not like some of the others Lynn."

"I put Shauna in a maternity dress too. So don't get so huffy puffy." I scoff at her response.

She shows the others the dress they squeal. I still haven't seen what's in the bag. Lynn hands me the bag as I go try it on.

Once I put on the dress I look in the mirror. The dress looks like two dresses, one on top of the other. The first dress it a tight, dark, red strapless dress then over it is black lace. The lace act wraps up to my neck. The lace is a halter so it leaves the back open.

"Guys I don't know. I think I look like a slut." I walk out and they all gasp.

"See I look terrible I should change." Christina grabs my hand before I can go back into the room.

"Tris we gasped because you look beautiful. This dress looks like it was made for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes if you don't buy it we will." They all nod at her response. I go and change back into my regular clothes and buy the dress.

We then go into the beauty shop. Each of us girls get our nails done. Colored French tips to match the color of our dress. Mine are black.

Christina decides to get our hair done here so then we can save time. Lynn decides to get her hair trimmed and styled a bit. Marlene's hair is pulled half back with curls falling down. Christina's hair is already short so the pinned a couple pieces back and gave her a curly wave. Shauna just got hers a messy curl with a silver pin. While mine was loosely pulled to my neck. Draping curls pinned in the back. The bunch of curls bundled by my neck are to not hide the dresses back.

Once our hair is done we pile into the car and head to my house.

"Girls I will need help brining my makeup into the house. I have multiple bags full."

"How much do you have Christina?"

"Don't worry I only brought the necessary items."

When I see the bags my mouth gaps.

"Necessary my ass." I mumble.

We each carry three makeup bags upstairs to my room. Christina starts the set up the makeup station while we eat some food.

"Hey Tris whose sweatshirt is this?" Marlene holds up Fours black sweatshirt.

"Mine." I say and quickly grab it.

"Liar! That's Fours I know it!" Shauna screams

"How would you know that?"

"He is best friends with Zeke and I. I know it because he wore it this week too." I feel myself blush.

"Wait was Four here this whole week?"

"Yes."

"Where did he sleep!?"

"Next to me. Why are you all so shocked!?"

"Tris he has never even dated someone. This is a big thing! He didn't even tell us." Four has never dated someone? Wow he must really like me.

"Why didn't you tell us he's been staying here?"

"We thought that it should be secret for a bit. We don't want you to jump to conclusions. Also it's comforting to not be alone."

"Awwwww." Lynn smacks Marlene with a pillow.

"Ow Uriah was right it does hurt." She rubs her head.

"Readyyyyy!" Christina sings.

Christina starts on Marlene's makeup.

"So who are you going with Lynn?" I ask.

"His name is James."

"Wait the motorcycle James?"

"Yeah he and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"Aww my sister has found another mean person to be mean with." Lynn smacks Shauna with a pillow.

"Again with the pillows!" Shauna throws her hands up in the air.

"Lynnnnn yoour neeext!"

"Christina you aren't allowed to touch me with that makeup."

"Fine then Shauna you are up." Shauna hops up from her seat as Marlene sits down.

"So what were we talking about?"

"Lynn and her date James." I wiggle my eyebrows at Lynn when I say this.

"Can we move topics please." Lynn looks agitated.

"Alright Lynn. What dress will you wear Marlene?"

"I was thinking I would wear the purple one."

"Hey Tris do you have heels we didn't get any at the store." Before I can answer Lynn I hear Christina.

"I doooo! While I was waiting for you guys I got us each a pair. They are by my overnight bag." Leave it to Christina to not forget about shoes. Well I actually do get that shoes are cute, but she has an obsession.

I pick up five pairs of shoes. Lynn's are turquoise, Shauna hot pink, Marlene silver, Christina gold, and me black.

Mine are laced high heels you can see my skin underneath. Then before the peep toe a ruffle. I can't believe Christina got me these. I have been dying to get them recently.

"Christina I love you! I was wanting to get these!"

"I know you were. Thing is they will look hot with that dress."

"Alright I know we got our hands done it's just some of us need to fix our toes. Tris can you grab nail polish?" I walk over to my dresser and pull out different colors.

Lynn, Marlene, and I paint our nails. Until Christina calls me over.

"Oh good I'm glad you have a red to match your dress. Now you will look stunning."

"Sure." I mumble.

It feels like forever when Christina does my makeup. I guess I am only used to me doing it.

When she's done she spins me around. It looks perfect. She did simple black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Then she made my eyelashes pop. They are so long and thick; my eyes actually look pretty. Of course she used some foundation and cream. But not too much, because girls looked terrible with that caked on. Then to keep it simple I have some lipgloss.

**(Pictures of her hair, dress, and shoes are in my profile.)**

Christina already has her makeup on. So we walk in to my room to do her nails.

"Alright so you all brought overnight bags right?" They nod at me.

"Good cause I have a feeling we will play Candor or Dauntless before or after my fight."

"That's right we do have to go to that tonight." If your wondering we did tell Lynn not Al though. Lynn we trusted Al not as much. He has been distant.

"Yeah it will be great to have our whole class watch me fight. Woo hooo!" Note my sarcasm.

"What will you do if they find out it's you?" Shauna asks.

"Four and I talked about that. It was when I was going to wear the wig. He reminded me that if they find out I'm six that's okay. That doesn't mean they will figure out my past."

"You two are perfect for each other."

"Shauna is right." Marlene chimes in.

"What time is TFour going to pick us up with the others?" I ask. Oops I almost slipped.

"What were you just about to say Tris?" Lynn looks at me wide eyed.

"Oh my god! She was about to say Fours real name! She knows his name!" Christina squeals.

"None of us know his name. Not even Zeke does." Shauna says with shock.

"Sorry guys I can't tell you his name. Some things are better a secret and it's nice that I only know." All of them look at me with aww. Except Lynn she fake gags. I laugh at Lynn's humor.

Then we each go and get dressed. Once we are dressed and ready I hear the door bell. Lynn answers the door since James will meet her at the dance.

Christina walks down in her gold sweat heart dress. It has black beading scattered across it. I slightly peep my eyes to look out the door. All the guys are in tuxes and Four looks handsome. He has a black suit and white shirt with a black tie.

When Christina walks down all of the men are shocked. Will's mouth is gaping open. Shauna is next. She starts her way down as soon as Christina reaches the bottom. Zeke's eyes bludgeoned out of his head when he sees her. She chose the silver dress that sparkles at every move. When she wraps her arm around Zeke Marlene starts out. Uriah does the same thing as Zeke. Marlene notices and giggles at him.

Oh now it's me! I am never nervous I always have confidence so why am I nervous now.

"Tris?"

"Yeah just still not sure. Be down in a sec." I quickly grab my blue bow and pin it underneath my dress. It always gives me confidence, especially when I lack some.

I grab my clutch and start walking down the stairs. Now mouths are either open or smirking. Most of the girls smirking. Except there is Tobias. He is practically drooling over my dress.

"T t tris."

"Shhhh" I press my finger of his lips. Lynn then smacks the other boys for staring. So they stare at their dates.

"Tris you look beautiful! I don't know what you weren't sure about. You look drop dead gorgeous in that dress." He whispers in my ear. I blush at his answer.

We all walk into the limo each couple still staring at each other.

"Helloo?! I'm still here!" We ignore Lynn

"Only if I had a pillow." We laugh at Lynn's joke and ride to the dance.

Tobias helps me out of the car and then leads me into the dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Even in this little light I still see the stars in his eyes.

"I would love that Four." He grabs my hands and places them by his neck. Then his hands wrap around my waist. Our foreheads touch as we dance. Just staring into each other's eyes.

When a fast song turns on I sway to the music. Then it slowly creeps up on me. I start to dance. Tobias dances with me.

"Can we get something to drink?" I ask. Hoping to sit down for a bit.

"Anything beautiful." I giggle at his name for me.

We both sit down and find the others sitting too. Except laughing.

"I will go and get us some water." Tobias asks me.

"Thanks. Why are you laughing so much?" I turn to face Christina when I ask.

"Oh you'll see." What did she do!

"Christina!"

"Here's your water. Why are you upset Tris?" Tobias looks concerned.

"They did something and won't tell me. I know it's about me because Uriah has a shit eating grin." Uriah smiles even bigger. I didn't know it was possible.

I see Ms. Cara walk up to the stage and hush everyone before she speaks.

"Alright everyone thank you for coming tonight. I would like to congratulate all the nominees in Homecoming court. I also will announce the king and queen in a few minutes."

I wonder who the king and queen are? I didn't even realize we voted or had this.

"Alright your homecoming king is..." She unfolds the wrapping.

"Four." Tobias walks up to the stage and accepts the crown. He's the perfect king. Gorgeous, athletic, smart, and what every girl wants.

"Hold on to your dresses ladies. The Homecoming queen for this year is.." I hear Christina squeal. That's when I realize.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS! YOU SIGNED M.." I am cut off by Caras voice.

"Tris!" The whole gang bursts into laughter while I walk up the stage. Cara hands me a tiara and Four puts it on me. He looks so handsome with his crown on. I can't believe I actually won. Except it doesn't make up for them signing me up with me knowing.

Four and I walk off stage hand in hand to the table. I glare at Christina.

"You did this without even telling me!"

"Relax Tris. You won Queen!"

"But you didn't tell me!"

"So tell me you don't feel great about beating every girl in school? And now being able to dance with Four instead of him dancing with another chick?"

"Fine this is f****ing awesome. But you should have told me!" They all laugh at my response. Until I see the dance floor empty. A slow song starts ups and Tobias grabs my hand.

"May I take this dance?"

"I would love that." We both walk to the dance floor and dance. My arms around his neck and his on my waist. Our foreheads pressed against each other.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?" He whispers.

"You may have mentioned it."

"Good." As we dance I notice a couple girls glaring at me.

"Keep them glaring Tris. They are just jealous you have me. And they can't do anything about it."

"Why are you with me?" I do wonder this. I am thin, short, not curvy, and not pretty.

"Tris you are beautiful, no matter what. Your fierce, confident, strong, and determined. You never pitted me. You aren't like the other girls who threw themselves at me. Your different."

He then presses his lips to mine and I kiss him back. We both pull apart since the song ended and walk to the table.

The others are dancing while we sit down with water.

"Tris would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He holds both of my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"I would love that." I kiss him again. I can't believe we are together. It fills a hole in me.

We pull apart and grin at each other.

"Why are you grinning so much Tris? Did you get some 'stuff' from the Amity?!"

"No Christina. My girlfriend did not."

"WHAT!? Finally! You two are perfect for each other!" She squeals

"Thanks Christina. Guys can we head back the dance is about over and I have to train before the fight."

"Yeah let's head back." Will says and we pile in the limo.

Once the limo drops us off I see a car in the drive way. I walk up to the car and look at it.

A silver BMW. Who owns a silver BMW that I know?

I feel blood rush from my body. Butterflies basically drop dead. I just stand still, frozen staring at the house.

"Tris are you okay?" No I am not I know who's home.

I don't know why but I just fall back. I feel Tobias catch me before I hit the ground. My eyes are closed. I guess I fainted from shock.

Because Caleb and my dad are home.

***Thanks for the reviews and keep it up! I hope I can get triple digits soon! Also pictures of Tris's hair, dress, and shoes are in my profile. Copy and paste did not agree with me.**

**So I know you guys love this story but something has been keeping me preoccupied. I have a brand new story that I am in the middle of. If you want a preview for this story just tell me in the reviews!**

**PS I just got home from vacation! I am tired but reviews or messages will keep me typing!**

**Thanks my Darlings! *MT**


	14. Chapter 13 and exert

***I do not own Divergent or any of its characters**

I hear Tobias's voice as I wake from the fainting.

"Tris. Tris. Tris please wake up." He whispers in my ear holding me. His muscular arms wrapped around me. My eyes flutter open. He looks relieved and kisses my forehead.

"What's the matter Trispop? Who's car is that?" Leave it to Uriah to still use my nickname.

I get up from the ground and feel sick to my stomach. Only because I haven't seen them for years. Not since they left. I make my way to the door. I need to face them alone, because I don't know what to expect.

"Tris.." I cut Tobias off.

"I need all of you to go outback. To the downstairs door, got it?" They all nod at me.

"Wait till I come and get you. Stay there until I come down. If you see someone don't go in just wait outside." They all look confused and Tobias is about to object.

"Shhh. No you need to just do what I say." I see them walk back. Zeke and Will mostly pulling Tobias.

I open the door to see my father and Caleb waiting for me.

"Beatrice what the hell are you wearing?" Caleb does not approve much of me.

"A dress Caleb tonight was homecoming. I won homecoming queen." I look at my feet. My father believes flashy clothing is selfish. I can tell he's upset.

"Go change now!" My father roars. I quickly follow and rush up the stairs. I slips on the clothing he approves. Grey loose clothes; without makeup. I put my bow in after I french braid my hair.

I walk down the stairs to face them.

"Beatrice you need to get rid of those clothes but first we have to talk."

"Thank you Caleb. Caleb and I have both gotten jobs and been located near here for a couple years. We will be staying at the house and driving an hour to work." They are going to live with me. How can they? They can't even stand to look me in the eyes right now?

"So father and I found a boarding school in England you will be sent to. We thought it would be great for your academics." NO! They will not send me away! I was here first!

"Academics my ass Caleb! I know why you want me to leave! It's not going to happen! I just started school! I have friends and a life! I can't!"

"Beatrice that is very selfish of you! How dare you be this selfish! You already have been selfish enough in your life!" This is it. Tonight is going to be when we finally discuss her.

"Yes dad! I know mom died in my hands! Its not my fault! I was six I tried to help her!"

"NO YOU DIDNT! IF YOU REALLY TRIED THEN SHE WOULD BE ALIVE! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF HER!" The last words that came out of my fathers mouth stung like no other. I see and feel the tears streaming down my face.

I run and grab my bag. I don't need to hear anymore on how I should have died. I already know it's true.

I see my friends in the downstairs sitting. They all get up when they see me.

Tobias comes to hug me or comfort me. I just put my hand put to stop him. Right now I need to be alone.

His face looks hurt. The others try to comfort me as well. This just makes me run. I run through the trees and I run through a stream. I just run.

I don't know how long I have been running. I just finally decide to stop. Surrounding me is a forest. The cool breeze brushes my skin. I don't see anyone behind me. I continue to cry; until I fall to my knees and scream.

I scream for my mother.

I scream for the relationship between my family.

I scream for the guilt I carry.

I scream for my fears.

And finally I scream for my future. As screwed up as it may be.

Once I am done screaming I realize how long I have held that in. It feels like some weight has been lifted. Stress is gone, but I still know the problem is lies beneath.

I slip on my sweatshirt and leggings. Pulling my hoodie over after I start off. The walk is quiet and peaceful as I walk to The Chasm. Or that's the official name of the fight arena.

When I open the door I see a pacing nervous Tobias with the others sitting. Once he sees me I am engulfed in his arms. He strokes my hair as I embed my face into his shirt.

"We can talk about it later." He whispers to me. I nod at him. He pulls just enough apart to kiss my forehead. I am so glad he is here for me. Even when I first rejected him.

I don't hesitate now. I just go to the bag. I start punching and kicking; getting in a zone. I doubt I could hear someone behind me. I am just shutting everything out.

The bag drops and I kick it to the side. Tobias replaces it and I go back in. The bag swings wildly. I give it a last kick and it gives too. This time I groan in frustration when I kick it to the side. Again my bag is replaced and I continue.

This time I picture the mans face from that day. The bag drops sooner then the other.

I notice this is my last bag available. This time all that plays in my head is what my father told me. I should have died. Instead of punching I get so frustrated that I charge at the bag. I didn't think that I could pull the hook out of the wall. But I now know since I am on top of the bag lying on the ground.

Mack comes over and helps me up.

"Damn Tris your expensive you know that?! Four could you wrap her knuckles she never tapped them. I need to go order new bag thanks to hot shot." Mack walks to his office as Tobias cleans my hands. He dabs up the blood and Tori walks in.

"We need to talk? What happened? And don't say nothing because you broke four bags and the wall." Tobias finishes wrapping my hands and kisses them. He then wraps his arm around me.

"My father an Caleb are moving in the house. They are trying to send me off to a boarding school. ...in England." Tobias grip I stronger once I say England. I know he doesn't want me to leave.

"Tris I don't know what to say." Tori would help but she can't.

"I told him I can't; that I won't. He called me selfish and said I have been selfish." I can feel tears prickling my face again.

"I know he was saying I was selfish for not helping mom more. I told him that I tried. And I did but there was nothing I could do." Tobias wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"He told me I should have died instead of her." To be honest I agree with him. It was my fault she died.

I can't hold back the water works anymore. Tobias pulls me into him. He stokes my hair as I cry into his chest. We stay like this for a moment. Then I pull apart and he again wipes my tears.

"You guys go out there. I will be fine; I just have to think before I fight." Everyone clears out besides Tobias. He hugs me and holds me for a moment.

"Your not leaving. Don't worry I will figure something out. I'm not loosing you." His deep voice whispers in my hair.

We pull apart and I look into his eyes. Determination fills them, and love. Never has someone stood up for me like he does.

His arms slowly pull off me and leave the room. He knows I need a moment to think.

I sit down in a corner and pull out my bow. I rub the ribbon between my fingers. I close my eyes and whisper.

_"I am so sorry mom. I never wished that to be your fate. I love you and always will."_

_"Sometimes I wonder why I was left here. Why I never joined you, but now I think I know why."_

_"You said that I never leave those who can't fly behind. That I stole your heart. You told me to touch others hearts._" I sigh.

_"You left without me so I could find and give love. I am going to admit it isn't easy. Especially when those closet to you can't love you like they used to. But I will keep trying. Just like I promised you."_ I still rub the ribbon in my fingers.

_"From now on I won't feel pity for myself. I have been living in my past and I shouldn't. I am going to give life my best. No longer will I deny myself what life holds."_ My heart leaps as I speak again.

_"I will open up my heart._" I place the bow back in my hair. For an instant I feel hand just my bow. My mother used to do that always. By that feeling that small act I know she is with me. She is happy for my decision.

Now I have a fight to win and a life to live.

I don't even bother to put my hoodie up for the fight. Instead I change into a hot pink racer back. I don't need to hide anymore the whole world can see me.

Once I emerge from the training room I am met by a crowd. I smile at my fans and their fascination of me.

I see a father holding his son on his shoulders. I boy has a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Hey what's your name little guy?" He has short red hair and looks to be about five years old. His light blue eyes go wide as I ask him.

"Oliver." He pipes up.

"Nice to meet you Oliver I am 6."

"I know I love to come and watch you. It's so cool when you fight! It's all pow, pow, and bang." At bang he acts unconscious. I can't help but laugh at this.

"Well thanks buddy. You know I think I have something for you." I walk into the training room again. I pick up my old boxing gloves from when I was younger. I grab a marker and sign them.

**Keep Fighting! Love Tris aka 6.**

When I walk out and give Oliver them his face lights up. I put the gloves on him and he is awestruck.

"These were one of my first boxing gloves. I boxed for a while when I learned to fight. I hope you like them little guy. See ya out there!" He waves at me while I sign pictures. Then he starts to punch the air. I can tell he's just so happy.

While I sign my famous, **Keep Fighting~6**, I hear a familiar annoying voice.

"Look at her she's just so scrawny. That guy is going to crush her. She doesn't stand a chance." Molly is going to eat her words again. Does she ever shut up?

I sign more pictures, phones, and shirts before I speak.

"I would love to stay but I got to go and kick some butt!" I crowd roars when I hop on the stage. I can see my friends and they look shocked.

First that I am not crying from tonight. Second that I am not hiding myself. And third that I am being open. I instantly look at Tobias and he knows something with me has changed. Something was finally opened up.

I wink at him and egg my fans on. They continue to cheat and scream "6..6..6..6..6..6!"

Then I see what I am up against. Large and muscular. About 250 would be my guess, but it's all muscle. I will have to be quick and make my hits count.

Mack tells us to go and I listen. Then I hear music playing. I turn to see Zeke with a radio on his shoulders. He has an iPod plugged in and is playing Starships. I can feel a grin tug at my lips. They know I love music! Then I turn to my opponent as the song starts.

He throws a punch at my jaw, but I duck. Then I punch his nose, but he ducks. Then the unexpected happens. He lunges at me with full force.

I slide to the side and he stumbles trying to stop. Instead of running into the edge he slips stopping. Falling on his back.

"Bad b*tches like me are hard to come by." I sing with the song. I can tell my fans are loving this.

He gets up and try's to kick me; I dodge his kick. He throws another punch at my face, but I still block it. Then I twist his hand that I got from blocking.

"So give me more, more, till I can't stand!" I sing and slightly tease him.

I twist his arm further and push him back on the ground.

"If you want more, more. Then here I am!" I sing. Then I hears my friends start the crowd singing. Everyone joins in.

"Starships were meant to fly! Hand up and touch the sky! Can't stop cause we're so high!" They scream and yell. Then he gets up and looks pissed.

"Let's do this one more time!" I scream and the crowd continues to sing.

Lunging at me I kick him in the gut. He still make an effort to tackle me so I punch his nose. I hear a crack and see blood coming out. He is still in shock and pain so I take the moment to kick his chest. His body falls to ground and I turn him over. Then twisting his arms so he can't get up.

Mack throws my hand and I sing with the crowd. While the guy gets his nose fixed up.

I see Molly with my other classmates in the crowd. I make my way over to them.

"So much for getting 'crushed' now. Wouldn't you say Molly?" Molly's face drops when she sees who I am.

"You may want to close your mouth Molly. It isn't attractive." I scoff and turn to everyone else.

"So what did you guys think?" No one from my class speaks. The ones who just found out I am 6 are still gaping.

"Didn't I just get through saying that's not attractive? Geeez!" I chuckle.

"Zeke where the hell are you? I thought you were tall?" I see some kids move out of my way and I walk towards him.

"I am tall. That means I can see you. Being short means you can't see me."

"Ha ha very funny." I scrunch my nose at him. I feel an arm wrap around me. I look up to see Tobias smiling at me.

"Tris you were hilarious up there. You basically teased him and beat him up."

"Why thank you Lynn. I couldn't have done it without the help of music boy."

Zeke grins madly at my comment. Then he plays another song that will pump me up.

"Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us then roll with us. 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love. When we got our hot pants on and up." I sing

"And yes of course we does. We runnin' this town just like a club. And no, you don't wanna mess with us. Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace." Christina sings back.

"Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexyfied. So let's go, oh, oh, let's go" I sing to her. Then the whole crowd erupts into singing.

I make my way to ring grabbing pictures and a sharpie. I start signing and taking picture with people.

For once I could care less about people knowing me. Or what waits ahead, because what matters is now. My life now, not before, not then, but now.

After a bit of signing I walk out with my friends to room 6. I shut the door and start laughing.

"God that feels good! I never realized how much fun that could be!"

"Tris are we going back to my house instead of yours. We don't want to upset your dad and brother."

"Fine with me Uriah. I will deal with them in the morning. How are you guys in regular clothes I forgot to ask?"

"You tossed most of the guys clothes in the basement guest rooms. Then the girls found some extra clothes in the guest room." Tobias tells me.

"Oh that's good. Alright we will go to Uriah's and Zeke's but we aren't walking."

"Tris we didn't bring a car."

"Oh we didn't bring one Marlene. But I have something we can take." I grin at my idea.

"Zeke give me the radio. Then you all meet me outside in five."

I grab the radio from Zeke and run up to Mack's office. I grab one of the keys hanging on the wall. Then make my way to the garage. Mack parks his car here, but we aren't taking his car. I still want to fight with him so we are taking something else.

I hop in and start the song Come with me now. As I pull out the song starts and my friends see me.

"Get in the golf cart b*tches!" They run over and sit or hang off the cart.

We pass fans and I wave at them. They freak out at us and the cart. Screaming, laughing, and giggling.

I continue to drive to the Pedrad house as we sing to the radio.

"Alright Pansycakes get off the golf cart. We're here." I pull into their drive way.

"TRISSYPOP USED PANSYCAKE! ITS AN OFFICIAL PHRASE!" Uriah screams.

"I only said it to please you Uriah. Do your parents know we are here?" Uriah looks partially sad.

"Yeah I called them. Said we are crashing here instead. Mom actually said shes going to her sisters. So she can get sleep." He laughs at the last part.

Zeke opens the door to a large living room. We all sit down in a circle or on the couch.

Then I run to the fridge and grabs some beers. I hand each person a beer and myself excluded. Then I sit in the circle by Uriah and Zeke. Tobias sits across staring at me.

I wink at him and he winks back at me.

"I will start! Never have I ever played never have I ever with beer." Uriah turns rapidly to me.

"Tris you played with us that one time. After the party."

"Yeah I know. But I switched my beer with water Uricakes. So start sipping." He groans and the rest take a sip. Uriah's next and he's smirking at me.

"Never have I ever been in a professional fight."

"So now it's get Tris drunk. Fine by me. Go ahead and try." I then take a sip. Marlene's turn.

"Never have I ever broke a punching bag." Tobias and I cheer to each other and sip. I know that he works out and took self defense. He said he had to be ready if his father tried to harm his mom or him again.

"Never have I ever had blonde hair." Shauna, Will, and I both sip to Christina's comment.

"Never have I ever jumped off a Ferris wheel." I hold a huge grin when I take a sip. Tobias give me a slight disapproving look. He still is upset that I would let him believe I was dying.

"We could fix that problem." Tobias is pale, he is afraid of heights.

"We're good Tris. Never have I ever been close to my death. Like on the verge." I sip. I have done many drastic things. Skydiving, fighting, free falling, and zip lining.

"Never have I ever not been attracted to Four." Lynn says. Causing all the other girls to drink.

"Hey ladies." Tobias winks as he says this.

"Lynnnnn! Now he will be even more full of himself." I whine. I hear Tobias chuckle. His deep voice fills my ears.

"Never have I ever...been Homecoming Queen!" I again sip. My bottle sits empty in my hands. Thanks Shauna. Zeke then grabs vodka and a shot glass. I have to take shots.

This will be interesting.

***Hey my Darlings! It has been hard so far I have been on writers block for this story. I used to be at least two to three chapters ahead. Now ,since vacation conflicted, I'm just writing upcoming chapters. So writers block is becoming a struggle.**

**I decided that Tris needed to stop holding back this chapter. Before she used to show her good side. To show off Four, but now she won't be showing off. Tris was being eaten away with guilt and sorrow. I felt it was best for her to just let go. That's why I made the scene of fixing the bow. Thinking of her mother made her think of what she's been doing. It finally made her realize she wasn't in fault for her mothers death. So she could no longer hide or drown in doubt.**

**So I did hear a request for an exert of my coming up story. I am so excited for this! **

_**Beauty of Dauntless (Exert so the writing is not finished. In the story the writing will be edited and fixed more.)**_

_**Four Eaton 10:00 October 31st Masquerade Ball**_

_I sit down at this stupid dance. Girls keep asking me to dance and I decline. _

_Everyone is the same. Tight, short dress and shove their boobs in my face. To be honest it gets frustrating. They all wear similar masquerade mask too. So it's like a broken record._

_Apparently I am quite the catch. Since I am not interested in any of the girls either it's become a game. Whoever can get Four; it just pisses me off._

_"Four you haven't danced at all tonight." _

_"I wonder why Shauna?" She glares at my response._

_"Oh my god!" Christina gasps and places her hand over her mouth._

_"What is it?" All she does is point._

_I turn around to see it. What I see is definitely not an it. It's a who._

_I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life. She wears a black dress that flows out like no other. I can see her golden mask shine just like her hair. Her glowing long blonde locks. This girl is different from any other and I like that about her._

_I have to dance with this girl. Something about her loops me in. _

_By the time her petite body has flown down the stairs I stand there. She looks at the others around me it isn't till she sees me she stops. Her thin hand stretches out to me. I grasp her soft fingers and lead her to dance._

_My hand places at her waist and the other in her hand. We both start to waltz._

_All I can do is stare into her eyes. They have gray all over but hidden in the surface is blue. The blue shines bright and through. It's like a star, hidden_ _in the dark sky. When noticed it shines brighter then anything else._

_As our eyes are locked I can't help but feel her dancing. In my whole life I have never met someone who dances this good. She feels the rhythm and moves with it. Creating not two dancers but one._

_She is fabulous. Her black dress sways at every move and her curls dance with her as well. Every move we take feels like it meant to be. Even at her touch I feel different, like I am lifted. _

_As we continue to dance I can tell she's confident. Each step is precise and exact. This girl is beautiful and she doesn't throw herself at me. I can't help but have feelings towards her._

_The song ends too soon in my mind. She curtsies and I take her hand. I place a kiss on her hand. In that instant I feel something. A feeling I am not sure if I can describe. The feeling of everything is perfect and nothing is wrong. I instantly miss the feeling as I pull my lips up and lead her off the dance floor._

_A can feel a grin tugging at my face and I give in. All my friends sit at the table grinning as well. I look over to the extravagant girl. She herself is smiling now and I can't help but notice how stunning she is. She doesn't hide her beauty in makeup. She has very little on, because she doesn't need any. Shes already perfect._

_"Thank you for the lovely dance. I will be back soon. Please do save the next dance for me." Her voice is lovely and angelic. I could just melt by how polite she is; unlike many others. She leans in and places a kiss on my cheek. Something inside me lights up and I desperately want to kiss her._

_My stomach has been in knots ever since I saw her. Except when we touch she is the cure for the knots. There is something about her._

_Her small body glides off to the refreshment table and I still hold a grin._

_"Four you two are perfect for each other. Even seeing you dance together I could tell there is a connection." Marlene says._

_"She is amazing. I can't even begin to describe her. I have never met someone so beautiful and confident. She dances like no other girl." _

_"I'm not sure about that. Why don't we take a break from that little thing and you dance with me." Nita stands in front of me. She is sticking her chest straight into my face. I could care less about Nita. All I want to do is see her again._

_Then I do see her. She is short but it only adds to her fierceness. Her hair sparkles in the light and so do her eyes. The dress she is wearing outlines her body perfectly. It fits nicely around her waist and then flows outward. Giving her an irresistible look._

_I move Nita out of the way and give the girl my full attention. Nita stomps off in frustration and I could care less._

_"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation with her. I just thought you would like some champagne." Her soft voice flows straight to me. She hands me the drink and for a moment our hands touch. Warmth spreads through me when it does._

_"You could interrupt any conversation I have. Thank you for the champagne." Her smile I could just bottle and it would bring me happiness each day. We both take a sip._

_"You are a wonderful dancer." _

_"Thank you it helps to have a partner like yourself." She doesn't even boast about herself. This girl is not flaunting herself at me or even trying hard to impress me. Yet she already has impressed me more then any other person. We both take a sip from our glasses again._

_"You look beautiful in that dress. Your the talk of the ball with your beauty and dancing." We both turn to hear Christina say this._

_"My name is Christina."_

_"Thank you for the compliment, Christina." I just stare at her. She attracts all my attention. Voice, beauty, dancing, and charm. When she notices he staring she stares at me. We both just stand there; smiling at each other._

_"Would you like to dance?" I ask her and she nods. I take her hand and walk out to dance. She places both her hands and I feel the rush again. Then we start to dance to the music. I feel a grin tug at my lips. This girl could bring me to my feet just by asking._

_We both move flawlessly and hold a pattern. I spin her and she spins back in my arms. I hold her for a moment not wanting to let go. Then we continues to dance. Spinning her, twirling, changing steps, quickening, and slowing our pace. We work as one._

_Her body has a sense for the music. Knowing what to do before the moment comes. Then executing it perfectly._

_I hear the song end and a fast pace Tango start. Then I see her start to dance._

_Never in my life have I seen someone pull of a tango in a ball gown. Here I am now dancing with a girl who does a better tango then any regular dressed girl. I join her in the quick pace and we dance as one machine._

_She kicks her legs back and forth on the ground as we move. Swaying and twirling at every moment. I dip and spin her and she amazes me. I can feel the music get intense and so do we. Our hearts and breaths in sink._

_I dip her and she sways in a half circle. My heart jumps at this sight. I even now notice that we are the only ones dancing. Others just watch us move with each other back and forth._

_I hear the music start to end and I dip her. Never have I felt this way for a girl. _

_I lean in and press my lips to hers. The feeling is indescribable and I can't believe it._

_She leans up from the dip. Still standing in my arms and filling my body full of warmth._

_Then she leans forward and kisses me. _

_I never want this moment to end. For once I have feelings for a girl. But I wouldn't necessarily describe this as a feeling. It's more of a need for her to be close to me. I think I am in love._

_No it's not a question. I am in love with her, I can feel it._

_"__**DING DING DING**__!" I can feel the shock spread on her as she us pulls apart._

_"It's 12 I am sorry I have to go!" She quickly picks up her dress as she says this. Next thing I know she's running up and out the door. I quickly chase after her._

_I don't even know this girl and I think I am in love with her. _

_Wait I don't know her name! _

_No this night can't be over. She is perfect I can't loose her._

_"Wait! Come back please!" I call to her. _

_I still hear the click of her heels outside the door._

_"Wait I don't even know your name!" I yell to her. _

_By the time I am out the door she is gone. She has already ran off._

_All that's left of her is a gold mask. I pick up her gold detailed mask and hold it in my hands. Why did this girl have to leave? I feel empty without her now. All I can do is hope that we meet again. I hear footsteps behind me._

_"Hey Four you guys were amazing. I sense you really like this girl. I guess you did find your princess." Zeke pats my back. He doesn't realize I lost her too._

_"Only if it hadn't turned out like Cinderella."_

**I need Critique about this! Constructive criticism please! Do you like it? Rate on 1-10? Should I just start it now or wait? Please PM me or insert in reviews! **

**Shout out to my 100th review! To Guest! You never left a name so you will be called guest.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya later! :)**

***MT**


	15. Dauntless Beauty Announcement!

**Nope the chapter isn't done. But I am announcing that Dauntless Beauty is up I just posted it! After I dealt with my dog stealing my Swedish Fish. Damn her! She ate the whole box! The crocodile stole my babies!**

**So PLEASE READ Dauntless Beauty! **

**Bye my Darlings! I love ya! *MT **


	16. Chapter 14

*** I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Or the song Found Love.**

Tobias POV

By now Tris has had five shots. Except she acts like nothing. She just sits across from me. Starring deep into my eyes, and occasionally winking.

"How about Candor or Dauntless?" We all nod or say some form of yes at Uriah.

"Alright let's begin. Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She looks determined and fierce. I can't put my finger on it but something has changed. Tris was always outgoing, but now nothing holds her back. She seems so free.

"Name your most embarrassing fear." I can tell she's going to answer. Nothing's holder her back. If anything the alcohol is pushing her foreword.

"Intimacy." Intimacy? She never told me this! Are we moving too fast? I don't want to scare her! I can tell the others are shocked by her response. She acts like its nothing.

"Zeke you know the question."

"Dauntless."

"You have to be my slave on Monday."

"Fine not much you can do at school." Zeke shrugs it off while Tris has an evil plan. I can see it in her eyes.

"Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor. Uriah don't you even!" Uriah holds his lips shut.

"How far have you and James gone?"

"Not to far. Making out a lot mostly." She says this as it's nothing. I can tell Shauna is jaw dropped.

"Lynn!"

"Oh come on! I know you and Zeke have bumped uglies. So what makes it different if I kiss?" Shauna turns red and Zeke comforts her.

"Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Tris then leans over to Lynn and whispers something. They both smile and Marlene looks scared.

"Uriah your getting a lap dance." Uriah looks like the happiest man. Marlene turns on some music and dances. I don't even watch her dance I just stare at Tris. She sits crisscross apple sauce. She smiles at me and I feel the corners of my mouth tug. I give in and smile back.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"You can't kiss Tris all day." I don't peel any clothing off. They all look at me shocked. Then I see Tris, she's holding in laughter. I can tell she knows my plan.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss me." She gets up and kisses my cheek. Then Marlene realizes what I did and she groans. Tris can kiss me, but I can't start the kiss otherwise. It's me giving the kiss.

Tris then sits in my lap. She snuggles into my chest.

"You can go back now."

"Nope I'm good Uriah. Anyway you know the question."

"Dauntless I am no PANSYCAKE!"

"Calm your tits Uricakes. You wanna have a drinking contest?"

"Hell yeah! But be prepared, your going to loose Prior!"

"It's on Pedrad!" Tris hops up and gets the vodka. She pours two shots, but takes both. Uriah then takes two and they both take one. It keeps going on till they are each at fifteen shots.

Uriah is now not looking too great. While Tris looks fine, she's holding together well.

"Im cutting you both off now. Tris is the winner. Uriah if you had another I know you would puke." Zeke pats his brother back.

"And I'm not cleaning that shit up." We laugh at Zeke's comment and head to the circle. Except Tris walks upstairs. I follow her up and see her puking in the bathroom.

"Rather do it now then later. Also hang overs are a bitch sometimes when you don't puke." I pull her hair back as she finishes. She then grabs mouth wash and cleans her mouth out. Once she's done we walk down the stairs. Uriah looks terrible.

"Did I ever tell you your hot?" Tris asks me. Well so she doesn't act drunk, but talks it.

"I think so."

"Good cause you are damn good looking."

"So are you." I whisper in her ear.

"I know I am!" She screams.

"Your what?" Christina asks.

"Good looking!" Tris screams.

"What did you do Four? Nearly a couple hours ago she was saying she's not pretty."

I shrug and Tris sits in my lap.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah sways when he says this.

"Candor."

"Rate the girls in the room."

"Christina is first. Tris is second. Shauna is third. Marlene is fourth. And Lynn your five." Lynn just rolls her eyes. Tris giggles.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! Boo Yaaa!" She giggles.

"You have to sing a song of your choice."

"Easy bitches! Get me a mic." Tris hops out of my lap. Zeke tosses her a karaoke mic. She turns the music on and starts to dance.

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away 'cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

"Crushed it!" She is going to have a hang over tomorrow.

Tris then sits back in my lap. While Uriah runs to the bathroom. Marlene follows and comforts him. He then comes back looking much better.

"I would love to continue but I need sleep. I have some family issues to deal with in the morning." Tris then walks up to one of the guest rooms. The rest of our friends find a spot to sleep also. I walk into the room and see her asleep on the bed.

I take off my pants and shirt. Then slip under the covers. I feel a head on my chest and look over to Tris snuggling into me. I wrap my arm around her and drift into sleep.

Leaving this moment to how it is. Not worrying about the future.

**Tris POV**

I wake up and slip out of his arms. My head hurts from last night.

All I can remember is snip bits of the game. I remember the fight just not most of what I did after.

I can tell I have a hangover. Not that bad though. I don't think I have new clothes though.

Instead of getting some clothes from the girls I just steel an extra shirt from Tobias. The shit is very large on me, but it's comforting. It smells just like him. It feels safe.

No one seems to be awake at the moment. So I decide to make breakfast.

Reminder: Thank Hana for buying not just junk food.

I mix pane cake batter and start the griddle. The pan sizzles at the touch of batter. The pancakes cook as I rotate to the bacon.

I pull out plates and cups and set them on the counter. I pour glasses of OJ.

I have two plates of pancakes stacked. Still no one is up.

They are going to hate me now but I made breakfast.

Kale, spinach, banana, strawberries, Greek yogurt, and lemon juice sit in the blender. The lid clicks on and I turn it on.

The loud blending fills the air. I hear many groans and thumps. I woke them up at least.

I pour my drink and start drinking. Then I take two pancakes and start eating.

A sleepy Zeke slugs in with Shauna.

"You better have a peace offering for waking me up 7." He grumbles

"Bacon and pancakes!" Shauna squeals.

They both grab some food while others slug in. Uriah is clutching his head. Then I remember our drinking competition.

"Is it alive?" I whisper loudly poking Uriah.

"How. Are. You. Not. Hung. Over?" Uriah grumbles.

"I am. I just grabbed some aspirin and had food." Uriah slumps in the chair and eats.

Tobias looks me up and down and smirks.

"Hmm that shirt is familiar."

"Oh you like it?" His arms lace around me as I flip a pancake.

"It looks better on you." He whispers in my ear. His breath on my neck makes me hitch.

"That's good. I was planning on keeping it." He then kisses my forehead. Warmth flys through my body.

Squealing from the girls fill the air, except not from Lynn. Uriah groans loudly.

"MARLENE I have told you many times I love you. But this is not helping my hang over!" He groans. Marlene just leans over and pecks his cheek.

"For once I agree with Uriah. The high pitched things you call girlfriends are too loud." Lynn mumbles. Apparently I was the only one who heard her. Cause I get confused looks when I laugh.

"Tris are you okay?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah you guys just didn't hear what Lynn said." Lynn then laughs at the fact I heard her.

We all finish breakfast and clean up. I change back into my shirt and grab the golf cart keys.

"I would love to stay but I have issues to deal with." Tobias gets off the couch.

"I'm coming with you." I push him back on the couch.

"No your not. I will be fine by myself. I think if they found out that I have a boyfriend we would just have more issues."

"Are you sure?"

"I would love for your support. But it's best to stay. See you at 6:30!" I kiss Tobias quickly before I drive the cart home.

I'm not sure how I will go about this. I haven't seen them in years, and now we are in one house.

I open the front door to Caleb on the couch. Once he sees me I am engulfed in a hug.

At first I am hesitant but I give in. Hugging Caleb back, because I do love him.

He pulls apart just enough to see my eyes.

"I am sorry. He should never have said that."

"It's okay Caleb. For the longest time I believed that, but I don't now." We hug again.

"Beatrice you just are so much like her. She was so close to you."

"I know Caleb." We pull away from the hug and I see he was crying. I held back my tears, while he failed to do so.

"I need to talk to you and dad, because I am not leaving."

"Dad's not home. He left thinking you would come over."

"So even after what he said he still can't look at me." I am angry that he still can't stand up for himself.

"Bea, after you left he started crying. You just act and look like mom. He even called you Natalie when you left." He thinks I am mom. That's why he can't look at me. I look like his dead wife.

"Caleb what are we going to do?"

"I thought about what happened last night. Dad will not be staying any ware else but here. He made that clear."

"Caleb I'm not leaving."

"I know you won't. So I got you a house."

"A House!" I scream.

"I paid part of it off, but you have to pay the bills. And the rest of the house off. I know you can 6." What? He just called me 6! I never told him!

"Caleb what did you just call me?"

"I checked up on you often Bea. While I don't approve, I know you would still do it anyway. Your stubborn like mom was." I can feel my eyes tear up. This time I hug him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bea."

***Oh my god! You all checked out and favorited my other story! Ahhhhh! Love you all! Also someone said what's Swedish Fish! They are these gummy fish! They are AMAZING! Try them!**

**I am having major writers block for this story. I have tons for DB and two other stories I am writing. But I can't think for this one. I need ideas! I had a great plot, but I didn't write it down. Oops**

**Message or Review Ideas! Please I need it!**

**Shout Outs!**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464: If you haven't read her stories do so! I love reading her Singing in Divergent Story! She is also hilarious to talk to!**

**Blondesdoitbest8: I laugh and love your constant comments! You need to get an account so I can message with you!**

**Funniest thing of the day- At the mall I was hanging with my girl and guy friends. We were walking and a real pain in the ass girl came up to us. All she really does is uses people if it benefits her. Otherwise she treats you like trash. So she was flirting with one of guy friends. He was giving me the look of HELP! So I run and jump on his back. He stumbles foreword knocking her over. He and I remain standing. Then she calls me a b*tch. I literally yell "EXCUSE ME! ITS QUEEN B*TCH TO YOU!". I then walk away and my friends die of laughter.**

**What's you funniest thing of the day?**

**Thanks for reading! Bye my Darlings! *MT **


	17. Chapter 15

***I do not own Divergent or any of its character. Thank Veronica Roth for those.**

**A review just suggested to listen to Chasing cars while reading. I agree completely!**

I still don't know how to accept this.

I always thought Caleb never cared about me. I guess I was wrong.

The house in front of me is a large red bricked home. A large yard, porch, flowers, and ivy linens stone. A black metal fence surrounds the yard, leading to the large entrance. The door creaks as I slide it open.

A cobble stone pathway leads to the small porch. The black porch has a swing on the edge with a rocking chair.

My hands fumble for the key in my pocket. Part of me thinks this is a cruel joke.

That Caleb was just messing with me. That he never got this house.

Slowly sliding the key in the socket it clicks. I turn the key and the door open. My breath hitches as I open the door.

The dark wood shines as I turn the switch. Out of old habit I slide my shoes off. Feeling the grooves in the wood, while looking at the gray walls. The banister I used to slide down and get yelled at for sliding down.

My feet turn right into the dinning room. The walls are still the same cream and the crystal chandelier still hangs.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the kitchen. By stepping in I can practically smell cookies. White Chocolate Chip. Our favorite.

It's the same as always. White cabinets with lilac walls. I can still picture the lavender growing in a pot outside the kitchen window.

The pantry doors hang open. Empty; but it is a first. Shelfs stacked high, used to be filled with all baking materials.

Without even thinking I run and slide into the living room. Now open I slide back and forth and laugh. Before a rug filled this space with a large couch, paintings, tables, and a games table.

I get so excited that I run down to the basement. The plush carpet fills my toes with delight. I run from corner to corner full of laughter!

I can't believe this is real!

I peek into the bathroom and the half kitchen. Everything looks the same! Nothing is changed! It's perfect! Both guest rooms still sit down here.

The stairs creek, in the same spots as they used to, when I run up them.

I forgot the four seasons room!

When I open the door the smell of lilac fills my nose. This room was her favorite spot. I love this room; it's just like her.

The crisp air hits me as I open the door. The smell of lilac intensifies and my senses hitch. I take a deep breath and soak it all in.

The lilac trees edge the back of the yard. Two bushes sit by the door step.

The small circular patio spirals. A hot rubs sits on the edge. I can't believe its still there!

The grass sways in the wind as the swing does. It hangs from a tall oak. A ladder is imprinted in the oak tree. Leading to a platform at the top of the tree.

Where we used to watch the stars.

Thinking about her brings me upstairs. My feet intertwine with the dark wood steps. The hall way seems bare. I imagine it full of pictures, like before.

The first room is a simple white. It used to be filled with blue furniture and science magazines.

The second room is a light green. This room had a crib for most of the time. Then a extra bed was placed here for guests.

The third room is gray. Simplicity at its finest. The room still feels like her.

Now I reach the end of the hallway. A closet door is here.

I open the door to the shelfs. Pushing the right side the shelf slides in. Revealing a hidden bedroom.

The walls are the same color as my bow. Blue. The ceiling is white; as well as the edges of the room.

This room used to be filled with dolls, dresses, hats, games, and art supplies. The walls exhibited a new picture each week. From finger painting to ceramic plates.

Even seeing this room brings a smile to me. Each memories plays in my head. Over and over.

I have my house back again.

I pull out my phone as tears fill my eyes.

_"Caleb."_

"Bea."

_"It's perfect."_

"One Prior should still live in it."

_"Before I thought you hated.." _

"Bea. You just are so much like her. I could never hate you."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too. Despite what his actions are dad still loves you too."

_"Caleb.."_

"He won't bother you anymore though. You can come over here and talk to him. Otherwise he won't step foot in that house."

_"She would have liked this."_

"I know. She would have wanted for you to have our house."

_"Thank you for this Caleb."_

"Anything Bea."

_"Always?"_

"Always."

*** Sorry for not posting this. Or posting a longer chapter. I have a lot of stuff to get done. School just started and all my AP and hard honors classes are this semester. I also have the school play, choir, musicals, singing competitions, and Girl Scout stuff. So I am busy.**

**To be honest I have major writers block for this story. This idea just popped in my head luckily. Otherwise she would have gotten a boring house. Now she has her old home!**

**SO PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS! I will give more updates if you do!**

**Blondesdoitbest: GET AN ACCOUNT! Seriously! So I can message you, not threw my stories!**

**Also I am not giving out information about if I have an Instagram. No one besides myself knows I have this account or even read these. So I can't have my cover blown. **

**I believe that is it. I will try to give another post tomorrow. Sorry if it doesn't make it.**

**Love you all! Always Darlings! *MT**


	18. Chapter 16

*** I don't own Divergent or any of its Characters.**

My tears are gone but my eyes are still puffy. A large grin, I still can't contain, is plastered on my face.

I may be a badass, but I still can love.

When I go Caleb's he isn't home. I just run upstairs shower and blow dry my hair. I decide to wear gray leggings, black shirt, with a blue infinity scarf. Then I feather braid my hair and pin my bow in.

Instead of outdoing it with my makeup I just put on mascara. Slipping in pearls an Uggs on I start to pack. I still have time before it's my date with Tobias. So I should pack up some of my stuff.

I dump my clothes in tubs and place fragile items inside. Why use bubble wrap if you have clothes?

My books all fit in three boxes. Then I take my accessories down in my room and place them in a box. By now the room looks bare.

After putting all the boxes in the golf cart I go to my training room. All my trophies and posters are now in boxes.

After fitting the boxes on the cart a I laugh. Most of he boxes are stacked and strapped on the roof. It looks ridiculous! Like the Night bus!

The drive was long. I had to be very careful so the boxes wouldn't fall. Then when I dropped the boxes off Caleb texted me that our old furniture is being sent to the house. Dad didn't want it in the new house, but I kept it in a storage unit. By now I finally am at Uricakes house.

The ring of the door bell fills the air, beside the pounding of feet. The door swings open to a concerned Tobias. He pulls me forward into a hug.

I embrace his hug and squeeze him. He squeezes back and whispers in my ear.

"No matter what I'm not letting you go." His hot breath tickles my neck.

We pull apart and then I feel a hug from Christina. Shauna, Marlene, and even Lynn join the hug.

When they are done Christina is crying. They still think I'm leaving.

I feel arms wrap around me and I see Zeke, Uriah, and Will hugging me. Will and Zeke let go but Uriah still holds on. He's sobbing by now.

"No! You won't leave me Trissypop!" He cries. I can't help but chuckle.

He pulls away once I chuckle. His eyes are wide and hurt.

"I'm moving tomorrow." Tobias arms wrap around me. I don't think he will let go.

"No your not. You can stay at my house. My mom won't mind, she would actually love you."

"No I can't. You guys don't realize..." I am cut off by Four.

"Beatrice Prior you are staying with me." I pull out when he says my name. I glare at him but he just stays the same. Concerned, loving, and stubborn.

"I'm not moving to England. I have a house in town." They all sigh in relief.

"So you made me ruin my makeup for nothing!" Christina and her makeup. Geez

"It doesn't matter Christina. Tris is staying here, that's what matters." Thank you Will. At least her boyfriend can knock some sense into her.

"Not that I wouldn't love to stay and talk with you guys, but Four? Can I ask where this date might be?"

"Here." He says slightly glum.

"Huh?" I thought we had a date?

"They thought you were leaving so they want us to stay. Even if you are not going they still planned the night."

"It better be good Zeke." His and Uriah face lights up. Both of them gleam in light.

"LET THE COUPLES WAR BEGIN!"

Oh Shit.

"What are we playing again?"

"Panty discuss!" Uriah hold panty hoes with that looks like we be preforming the hammer throw.

"Rules are who ever swings this the farthest wins. But it will be Shauna and I so don't get to happy."

"That's what you think." I smirk at Zeke.

He starts the throw and they make it pretty far. Then Shauna throws and makes it far. This is going to be hard to beat.

"Ha! Look at us all the way down here. You have to pass us to win!"

Will is tossed the hoes and he tosses them. It goes far but not as far as Zeke's.

"What was that Will? My grandma could have done better!" Will huffs at Zeke and Christina snatches the item and throws it farther then Zeke did.

"Holy Shit!" Will wraps his arm around Christina and walks just passed Zeke.

"See my girl here got an arm on her. How did you do that anyway sweets?"

"After throwing clothes in your closet and holding shopping bags you gain muscle." He boasts.

"So you finally found a reason to call your addiction a good thing?" I call to her, and she glares at me.

Then I see Uriah throw and it whips past. It makes it pretty far. Marlene then takes it swings.

"Yeah baby you throw that thing! Woo hhoooooo!" Uriah screams when she throws. She makes it just to Will.

"So brother it seems that you didn't win and is closer to losing then any of us." Uriah smirks and Zeke rolls his eyes.

Tobias grab the hoes and starts swinging. I kiss him on the lips right before he throws. He throws farther then anyone.

"Unfair! I just realized I sprained my wrist a couple days ago! So I need a handicap support!"

"What did you do to get this supposed sprain?" Lynn raises her eyebrows.

"Fight Zeke for grandmas last pie slice. He won." We laugh at him and Zeke fist pumps.

"Doesn't qualify!" Lynn shouts over us.

I pick up the panty hoes and Tobias rubs my shoulders. I turn to him and he he grin sheepishly. I peck him on cheek and swing.

Zeke wasn't paying attention when it hit him but it still managed to keep going. Just enough to pass Will and Uriah.

"SHE HIT ME! DISQUALIFIED!"

"Judge over rules! Tris and Four are the winner of Panty discuss!" I jump up and hug Four and kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't get too cocky Prior. You may have beaten me this battle, but I will win the war!" Zeke screams.

"To the next Game!"

*** Sixteen is like my number! It's my birthday date and it's just gone with me! So I decided to throw in some fun. Originally planned was FourTris, but I felt the gang would have wanted Tris to realize she can't leave them. And they would try to keep her with them for as long as possible.**

**This is the post I couldn't get out last night. Again sorry for sloppy writing. Lack of time doesn't help me.**

**Challenge!: First person to guess and find out the hidden link to another series. If you can name whats in this chapter from another book, what the book series is, and the author you win! The winner shall receive a special prize!**

**Love you Darlings! *MT**


	19. Chapter 17

***I do not own Divergent**

"The rules are whoever can eat the gross thing the wins. We will go until one group is left." .Lynn tells us.

All of us sit at the Pedrad dinner table.

Tobias and I sit next to each other holding hands under the table.

Lynn comes out from the kitchen carrying glasses with green liquid in it.

"To start simply enjoy your pickle juice."

I look at Tobias and he shrugs. We both drink the glass of salty liquid.

Christina shivers after drinking it. She won't win this challenge. My competition is Uri and Zeke.

"You both do realize Tris is very competitive?" Tobias tells Uri and Zeke. As if he knew what I was thinking.

"But she is going down!" Uriah exclaims.

"No chance Uricakes! You and your weak ass brother will be the ones going down!"

"Game on Prior!" Zeke grits. While Tobias smirks at me and I repeat the action. He mouths to me

_**You ready?**_

I mouth back to him.

_**Let's kick some ass.**_

"Next item is anchovies."

"How the hell did you get anchovies?"

"We did some shopping before you came. Otherwise we wouldn't have much."

I look at the silver fish in front of me. I just stab my fork in it and slice it in two. I swallow both without chewing. Avoiding some of the taste.

"Blechh I could go without eating those again." Tobias does the same as me and he nods. While the two idiots across from me chew. By the looks on their faces it's not good anchovies.

"That's nasty!" Uri squeals. Both their girlfriends do the same as Tobias and I. So they don't freak as much as Uriah.

"Will I give up. If this is stage two I don't want to continue. I know Tris will beat me, so why eat this if I will loose either way."

"Your absolutely right. Zeke, Uriah have fun with them." He points at both of us.

"Round three coming your way!" Lynn comes out holding small bowls.

"Eat a chocolate covered grasshopper." I just eat the grasshopper quickly.

"Grandpa Prior used to put this on his cake. What do you got Pedrad?" Zeke and Shauna each take their insect. Uriah eats his and Marlene sits still.

"Shauna have fun with your boyfriend. I'm drawing the line with mine. My bug head is staring at me. I just can't do it." She shoves her plate away and Uriah pouts.

"I will get you!" He whines.

"Final Round! Because if both of you eat this I will be completely disgusted in you." Lynn hands us each a plate. In her hands looks like a ketchup bottle.

"Enjoy this Squeez Bacon! Or puke your guts out in the bathroom." Lynn then squeezes the bottle. Out comes the bacon item we are suppose to eat.

I am at cross roads here. Eat and never have real bacon again. Or let Zeke win.

"I forfeit! I want to be able to enjoy bacon after today!" Tobias gives me a look of gratitude. He was thinking the same thing.

"I win!"

"You mean we win, Zeke."

"Yes we win!" He kisses her cheek and she kisses his.

"Before you start making out let's move to our next battle." Lynn motions for us to come to the living room. In the middle of the floor sits a large garbage bag.

"Inside the bag is various costumes. You get to chose what your partner wears. Then I will choose which male is wearing the best costume."

"So only the guys get costumes?" I ask.

"Yep. So hope your ladies are nice boys, I believe their is a cheer leader costume." Four looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Ready...Set...GO GET YOUR COSTUME!" Lynn shouts and I run.

"FOR URIAH!" Marlene shouts and shoves all of us. She runs upstairs with the bag.

Shauna and Christina run after her. I am a bit delayed from being shoved.

"BETTER WATCH OUT BITCHS! MY MODEL WILL KICK ASS!" I run up the stairs to see the bag contents on the floor.

Clown wig

_No_

Twister circles

_Eww_

Gorilla

_Stupid_

Arrows

_Yes! Robin Hood!_

Rummaging through I find a green hoodie and dark pants. Then I have arrows, gloves, belt, and bow.

"Four! Ready for you!" I yell downstairs. He comes up the stairs and sees no obnoxious costumes in my hands. Then sighs in relief.

"Wow. You have no faith in me do you."

"I was afraid your competitiveness and humor would take over." I shake my head.

"Just put this on please."

After a couple minutes he comes back. I pull up the hood and give him the bow. Then add his arrows.

Instead of his kind and tender face around me, he's stern and fierce. He's Four not Tobias.

I walk down the stairs and see the girls waiting for me. I join them on the couch and Lynn whistles for the men to model.

Will comes out dressed as a nerd.

"I asked for a costume. Not you Will." He rolls his eyes and we laugh.

Then Zeke comes down. Lettuce, meat, cheese, shell, and all.

"I'm a Taco!" He yells prancing in his Taco suit.

"Next!" Lynn screams and Tobias comes.

He skips walking and just jumps down all the steps. Then shoots Zeke, the Taco, and replaces his arrow.

"OWW! THAT HURT!" He shouts pulling off the suction cup arrow.

"Extra points for hurting Zeke!" Then we see the most hilarious thing.

Uriah trots over to us in only a large diaper and bonnet. He holds a large rattle and sucks on a pacifier. The large safety pin in the diaper flashes.

Now I am crying and so is everyone else. Lynn somehow manages to speak during her laughter.

"Uriah and Marlene win!" Then Uriah smacks Zeke with his rattle.

"WHAT IS IT HURT ZEKE DAY!" He screams as we slowly regain composure.

The men change into normal clothes and meet us out on the lawn.

"So this challenge is a scavenger hunt. I have sent out a text to one of you. It tells you your location of your first item. You have to take picture of the items I text you."

"First one to send me all the pictures and be back here wins this round." She tells us.

"We have three cars here and I get one. So does Uriah and Will. Tris you get your golf cart." Shit head named Zeke says.

"Good idea Zeke then the playing level will be equal." I smirk.

"Go!" Lynn catches everyone off guard. I just run to the cart. While the others hurry to get keys.

"I'll drive." Tobias tells me.

"No, you haven't seen me when I don't drive carefully."

"I'm scared now." He grins sliding in next to me.

"You should be!" I press on the gas and pull out.

"The text says we have to go to the old diner." I turn to the right suddenly and drive to the diner. Then I make a left and slow down by the diner.

"Take the picture!" He snaps a shot and sends it. Then his phone dings and he reads it.

"Railroad tracks. Those are on the other side of town."

"Shhh their are some by the library. You known by the old rail cars kids play on." I turn and head towards the library and he chuckles.

"You are some girl Tris Prior."

"Same goes for you Tobias Eaton." Then he takes one of my hands and interlocks it with his. I look over at him and grin. Then I pull into the library and he snaps the picture.

But his phone dings before he sends it. Someone is ahead of us!

"To Park! Lynn's there and she says that we have to take a picture of a animal on the way." I reach down under my seat and pull out a cylinder. Then I stick it on my roof and turn it on. It flashes and screams a siren.

"How the Hell do you have that Tris?" He chuckles

"I have my ways!" I grin and squeeze his hand.

Driving to the park Tobias speaks.

"I thought I had lost you. That you were going to leave for good. Not come back for even our date."

"I would never do that and you know it."

"Tris I thought you would have no choice." His hand goes loose. But I grab it tighter and hold on.

"I will always have a choice. And it will be you." I quickly pecks his cheek and slows down by a steakhouse.

"She didn't say if it had to be alive and this is on the way." He snaps it and I speed to the park. Uriah slowly pulls up the street. He speeds up seeing me.

I takes no hesitation and stomp on the gas.

"What the hell Tris?" Lynn yells at me when I park. I turn off the siren and stuff it under the seat again. I will have to take this cart back before Mac notices.

"Beat that Uriah I won!" I scream! Then Lynn interrupts me.

"You both tied actually. Tris you got a picture of a place with animals not the animal itself. And Uriah you were too slow, also I heard from Will that you delayed his car." Then Zeke pulls in with Wills car too.

"So who won?" Shauna asks getting out.

"Both they tied. We need a tie breaker."

Then Zeke grins madly and suggests his idea.

"Whoever can get in The House on The Hill wins. One team member has to get inside and take a picture of them inside." This will be great! Only if Zeke knew.

"You ready to lose Prior?" Uriah asks me.

"Uriah dear I believe that will be you."

"I don't care who wins. I just can't wait till you get caught up there. That house is haunted I hear!" Then he wiggles his fingers at us and Uriah gives a questioning look.

"How is it haunted?"

"Well brother you see the house is haunted by a woman and her daughter. She died of a very tragic incident, and haunted the house. It's told her daughter couldn't handle it so she hung herself. Then the father and son moved out. Ever since it has been told that the richest house was the most haunted. And it's the House On The Hill." So the part about my moms true. Except the ghost part and I didn't hang myself. But Uriah looks disturbed from this.

"So go ahead and plan your idea Uriah. I will give you a head start." I rest against the cart and watch Uriah discuss with Marlene on sneaking in.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Christina whispers to me.

"I don't need to. I have it all planned out." Yeah plan is to open the door with my key.

Uriah then starts to run up the hill and he hides behind trees. Acting like a ninja and thinking he's stealthy.

I just walk straight up the hill and to the driveway.

By now the sun has gone down so we are in pitch black. The only light comes from the moon.

I look up from my door to see Uriah on the roof. He looks like he plans on going towards the ledge and opening the window. He slowly creeps towards the green room window and I confirm my suspicions.

I unlock my door and walk upstairs. Turning on FaceTime I shush the others and then plug it into the surveillance cameras. Now they have a whole look on the house. Each room in a box on their screen.

Waiting in the hallway I hear him slide open the window. He's lucky I turned off the alarm system.

Once inside he closes the window. I hear his keys jiggle when he reaches into his pocket.

Then I slightly punch the door open. It creaks as it gently opens. "**Errrrrreeeeeeek!"**

"Hello?" He asks and then walks into the hallway. By now I am in another room and I sneak between rooms. Only I know that most of these rooms have secret passages. Closets connect in the bedrooms.

I slam the door behind Uriah shut and he jumps**. "BANG!"**

"Okay ha ha very funny. Tris come out of there and let's go."

Now I am in the blue room. Which is right across from the green. As his back is turned I slam this door closed. **"BANG!"**

Uriah screams and jumps. "Tris please open the door!"

I slam my parents door closed. "**BANG!"**

Uriah swiftly turns to were I closed the door. His eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Who ever you are I am leaving I mean no harm!" He turns towards the stairs.

I sneak out of the fake closet and come towards his ear. I whisper dark and airy into his ear.

**_"Who says you're the one who means harm."_**

Uriah screams and runs down the stairs. Running behind the kitchen island.

I hear him jiggle with his phone while I grab the rope from the previous 'Night Bus'.Then a hanger from clothes. Will this prank be too mean?

"Marlene the house is haunted! I don't know if I will make it! Please never come back! I love you!"

"No I swear I'm not lying! Tell Zeke he isn't in my will and neither is Tris. I love you all!" He hangs up.

Nope! I take back even thinking this was mean. He deserves it now!

Uriah slowly crawls towards the door. He makes it just about to door when I jump.

I learned a trick for halloween once. A way to make it look like you hanged yourself but you actually are hooked up with a hanger.

From the front it looks real while in back you can tell its fake.

So here I am now hanging from the upper stair ledge. Looking and acting dead.

Uriah screams a blood curdling scream and is crying. He is breaking down into absolute fear. Pale white, shaking, breathing heavily, and wide eyed.

Uriah runs out the door still screaming. While I start to laugh my ass off.

Unhooking myself I see my friends outside laughing at Uriah. While Uriah is still scared.

"TRIS IS DEAD FOUR! WE NEED TO LEAVE THAT HOUSE IS HAUNTED! DID YOU HEAR ME SHE IS DEAD!?" They just laugh harder at him and I walk out of the house.

"Look who's the Pansycake now!" I say and Uriah turns to me. His mouth drops.

"How? What? How are you? But... your dead? Am I dead?" By now Zeke is on the floor crying.

"I told you you wouldn't be the one doing any harm." I laugh and he now looks pissed, stunned, in awe, and confused.

"How the hell?"

"Shh young grasshopper. In time you shall learn my ways. A master can only teach so much." I say causing Zeke to continue to cry.

"How did you do that Tris?" Christina asks whipping her tears away.

"Skill and patience."

"Skill and patience, please. They can't get my stomach to hurt from laughing."

"How did you Tris? It seemed like you knew the house. Where the plug in was and what room was which." Will hasn't even figured it out? Geeez

"You were in one room and then the next? Are you magic?" Uriah asks me.

"No I just know the house really well."

"How?" They all ask me. By now Zeke has stopped laughing and is staring at me.

"Your story is only partially true. Except the haunting part and me hanging myself."

They all look at me in shock.

"This was your house. It was your family who lived here."

"Yes my family lived here, but it was not my house." They look at me utterly confused.

"It is my house. I told you I was moving, and I'm moving back home."

***Sorry for delay. As you know school work and I also have other things. My friends and family come first sometimes. Also I do photography so I am usually at all the games taking pictures.**

**Now I did not proof read this I felt bad enough for being this late. So I hope it's decent, because so far this story has not been. Re reading my work here I realize part of me has lost interest in the story. It's because it's my first fanfic. So I did not plan as well and I feel terrible about it. Part of this story is a reminder that I failed the first time. While that also helps me only do better. But I do apologize for not putting all my effort and skill into this story.**

**Thankyou for Reading! I just feel I have been terrible to all of you!**

**Shout Out: Dauntlessgirl347**

**She won the contest! And I encourage all of you to read her stories! Every authors loves new views and favs!**

**The answer to the contest was actually two answers.**

**Night Bus from Harry Potter**

**and**

**Panty Discuss from Perfect Chemistry**

**Thanks to who all participated! Love you All! Read my story Beauty Of Dauntless! I promise it's better then this!**

**Bye Darlings!*MT**


	20. Please Read

*I am sorry to say I will be taking a break from this story. Right now I have displeased with my writings on this story. The sloppiness is due to lack of time and enthusiasm. Whenever I get time to write I usually should be sleeping because I'm exhausted.

So to give you decent writing I must put this story on a pause. I will continue my Beauty of Dauntless story while this one sits for a while. This is only to give you all better writings from me.

But I do promise when I am able to write a good chapter for this I will post. Otherwise it will be on break or a very sparse schedule.

Again I am sorry to do this, but it's for the best.

I love all of you my Darlings. *MT


End file.
